


Bad intentions

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Demon Deals, Demon Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Jared Padalecki, Evil Jensen Ackles, Graphic Description, M/M, Pining, Prostitute Jared Padalecki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Jensen's first time on earth after he had become a demon starts with an interesting meeting with Jared, a hooker who liked to kill his unsatisfied clients. Jensen is drawn to Jared like he had never been to anyone and Jared is ready to give everything he had to Jensen and more.Together, they want to conquer.





	1. Blood moon

To take a bath in hell was something very different from the concept humans had of a shower. In hell, nobody took baths to get clean or to take care of their body’s health. In fact, people never took baths in their eternal damnation. Baths were exclusively taken by demons. They didn’t have or needed water, instead, they used blood. Red, thick, hot and delicious blood. Some humans, the worst kind, had acquired the taste for blood baths. Some believed it was good for their skin to drown in the blood of animals, but some took the idea further, bathing in the blood of their enemies. Those had a special place in hell, they could torture their own victims. And believe it, there were many. 

Jensen smiled with the memory of his humane time. Devil, he missed the Dark Ages. He himself had been one powerful and feared Duke, who lived and ruled in England. He was worshipped by his followers and feared by the common people, ladies of all Europe came running to him with their legs opened and have the chance to be fucked by the most handsome leader to ever exist. Their words, not Jensen’s, even though he knew very well that was true. Jensen had fought in wars for territory, for religion and political matters but he really didn’t care about the details, he loved the power to be able to take a man’s life from it’s body. He enjoyed the sound of pierced flesh and the feeling of the hot liquid leaking from the wound and wetting his hands. While he fought, he selected those with the most pleasant type of blood to bath later.

Jensen was an expert in selecting his victims. He had to take them alive, so he never injured them to death, only to immobilize them for enough time so that his slaves, always fighting by his side, could take them and storage the prisoners in his tent. Jensen liked the bodies fresh, he believed that the flow of emotions, the fear, pain and desperation only made the blood thicker and more nutritional. He liked to bleed them himself, to look into their eyes and watch as their consciousness and life were drained from their useless body. Their meat was rotten and filled with all the crap they had put in their mouths, but it was good enough to feed his dogs. Jensen would only feed on the flesh of the women who were stupid enough to think they actually had a chance to charm him.

Jensen used to hate women when he was human, but now he could find his pleasure in their bodies as well. When you become a demon, there’s no such thing as “sexuality”, like the modern people called it. It only existed attraction and pleasure. He could fuck a pig if the animal had any pleasant features and women were usually prettier than animals. But human Jensen had fucked only young boys at his time, nothing else could make his dick work like watching a teenage boy being fucked from behind while covered in blood. They didn’t have much say on how they liked things or how they wanted to be fucked, because they usually ended up in Jensen’s bloodbath too. Human Jensen didn’t have a heart, just like demon Jensen.

Jensen’s time as a ruler lasted for 30 years. Those were fun, violent years and Jensen had loved his life. But not more than he loved his currently existence as a demon. He killed, tortured, raped for a long time but he was just tired of life, tired of the same men, the same ridiculous wars. The blood of their enemies was tasteless and no young body could inspire any arousal on him. So he decided to take his life. He believed in Satan, he believed in hell and he was sure he would be welcomed. 

He was not wrong. For five hundred years he had been tortured by demons, ugly and cruel beings who had to take any spare of humanity out of him, not like Jensen had any, but he didn’t fight, he didn’t complain. To be tortured was a different experience than what he was used to, protected by his money and power, no man could ever have touched him while he was alive. Then, he had relished on the pain and he had actually discovered how good it could feel. It was a shame that his old victims didn’t valued the gift Jensen had given them. He endured the punishment, he deserved it and he knew he would collect his rewards for being a good prisoner. And he had. 

Jensen had gone through torture for a millennium but after that, he had earned the right to torture his own souls. He held the whip for the first time and his cock got hard immediately, his first victim was waiting for him and he took his time with the first one, wanted to show how good he was, how much he had learned. He would never forget the feeling when the whip first touched the already flayed skin, his dick got hard just remembering it. He tortured the man for two days and after he fucked his unconscious body, it was the best orgasm of his life. It happened that when you become a demon, even the pleasure was increased. Being human was just so limiting, it’s pathetic. 

He tortured souls for another five hundred years and in the course of those years, he could feel the changes happening to his body. For a long time, he had had the strange feeling of hollowness, his soul was changing and he could feel absolutely nothing, not even pleasure. He kept the working and doubled the cruelness in his tortures, looking for that amazing sensation every time he harmed another soul, but he felt nothing. It didn’t last long and slowly he felt his body being possessed by some other thing, it occupied every cell of his material body with a dark energy and a need for destruction. He had finally become a demon, his eyes changed and he could see everything on his own terms with shades of red and black, he could see inside his victims, know their weak spots, read their needs and his imagination was all kinds of wicked. Jensen had been thrilled to tried out his new abilities and he did. 

His blood bath was ready for him. He step inside the warm liquid and it stick to his skin, penetrating the cells. He dived in the blood and thanked the fact he didn’t need to breathe anymore. It was a special occasion, he needed to be prepared. Jensen would go back to Earth for the first time as a demon. . 

He knew things were different up there, he had learned a lot with the new souls that kept arriving, even more than before. However the world worked now, he knew things were fun if so many people were sent to hell. He was going to walk around and follow the scent of sin and depravation, he knew those were the best ways to find souls to collect. He had only one mission: make deals and fuck things up a little. 

His dick was hard again from excitement, incredible how often that happened. He didn’t bother going back to the surface, he took his cock in his hand and caressed the head with his thumb. The touch sent a shot of arousal to his being and he stroked it hard, violently. He enjoyed the mixture of pain and pleasure so fucking much there was no difference between them anymore. The blood was the perfect lubricant and it created a thick layer between his hand and his dick, every stroke of his hands brought a wonderful feeling. He opened his eyes and saw only red in front of him, passion and pain. Fuck, it was good to be a demon. 

His cock got harder, his balls tightened and a feeling on what used to be his stomach warned him his orgasm was close. One, two, three strokes and he was coming hard and it was different from his orgasms as a human. The magnitude of his pleasure was something a human body couldn’t endure, a fire exploded inside of him and his body shook with tremors that took away any rational thought from his head. Jensen was an animal, driven by his most basic instincts. He wanted to get out and bite and fuck, eat everything the world could feed him and he definitely would. 

He stood up and walked out of the blood pool. The blood dripped from his hair to his face and he licked his lips, flavoring the coppery taste of innocent’s blood. His naked body was covered in red, his still hard dick accentuated by the dark color. Jensen imagined he made quite a stunning picture as he was, he couldn’t wait to fuck a human with his demonic body, couldn’t wait to take his pleasure out of their body before ripping out their throat. 

It was going to be a good night.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The night was cold and quiet, the only sound was the wind hitting buildings and trees on its inevitable march. The moon was full and bright but there were no stars in the sky, only dark heavy clouds. I was going to rain, some time during the night. The air was thick with humidity and something different, something poisonous. There were no cars on the street and not a living soul walking on the sidewalk. No one, but Jared. 

It was not an unusual thing to be alone in this part of town. This was Jared’s corner of the neighborhood and the people who drove there were usually after something specific: Him. Drug dealers ruled the neighborhood and the only people who lived there had no other place to live or had found their way of living among the scum. Prostitutes, like Jared, were welcomed by them, at least the ones willing to be under their command. Jared had a minimum respect between the dealers because of his size and his attitude, and that at least guaranteed him he wasn’t going to be raped at any second. It was a shit way of living, but he had never thought of himself worth of anything else. He got by.

Jared was twenty one years old and he had been a hooker for six. He didn’t have a mother nor a father and he had lived in an orphanage for the first ten years of his life. The place had never been a home for him and it was the biggest influence in the person he had become. It was a shithole in a small town and the only thing they did to him was feed him. Jared had learned how to take care of himself alone, didn’t have any example of how to do most of the basic stuff he needed to learn. When he got old enough to be beaten by the other kids, Jared was the chosen target for years. The beating was never interrupted by any of the workers, they just didn’t care, had too many kids on their hands and Jared had thought that if one or two of them died it wouldn’t be really a loss for them. 

Not all the kids were bad, though. Jared had a few friends he could talk to and play in secret, hidden inside the big wardrobe in his bedroom that wasn’t occupied because he had no belongings. One of his friends was Jared’s first time. In one of those nights, hiding from the bigger boys, Jared and his friend Chris trapped themselves in the closet. Jared was seven and Chris was nine, he had more experience than him. He kissed Jared and his tongue invaded his mouth, it was a strange feeling but Jared had liked it. He sucked on Chris tongue and his hands touched his small dick, Jared felt it was hard. 

He got curious about it and asked Chris, he explained that that happened when he felt good and Jared wanted to please him, wanted to make his friend feel good. Wanted to feel good too. He had asked Chris to touch him, so he could have a hard dick too. Chris got rid of their clothes and masturbated Jared’s little cock. He felt so good and wanted more. Jared thought about that time and how he had always been a whore. He had cried for more and Chris asked him if he wanted to have his pretty asshole fucked, Jared nodded desperately, wanted to feel everything. Chris pushed his finger in Jared’s hole and it had hurt so much, they were kids and had no idea what lube was, but Jared had enjoyed the pain. So much, he had come in Chris’ hand. 

For months, they kept kissing and fucking in secret, Chris had helped Jared discover what made him feel good and how pain was always related to his pleasure. Until, one day one of the workers caught them doing it. The man hadn’t looked shocked or disgusted, but instead he saw and opportunity. He promised not to tell his superior, if he could participate and fuck them, too. Jared was worried, had never taken a grown man dick before, but he had accepted it because he didn’t want the man to hurt Chris. He walked to the man’s bedroom later that night and surrendered himself to the man. He wasn’t gentle like Chris had been, he was rough and his big cock didn’t fit in Jared’s small hole, but he forced it until he was balls deep inside of him. Jared had never experienced such pain before and he could never forget it. He didn’t enjoy that pain and it had made him angry. 

That was Jared’s first rape, but it wasn’t the only. The man came back the next day and the day after, he had raped Jared until his ass was so used, he couldn’t feel anything anymore, only rage. Chris had stopped touching him, thought Jared was doing that because he enjoyed it. Jared thought about it and decided he actually did enjoy it, he enjoyed the feeling of being used, he could turn off every part of his brain and focus on what was important. After the first times, Jared started to offer himself to the workers, offer his body in exchange of something in return. His heart was consumed by a cold feeling, he was an animal looking for pleasure anywhere he could take. 

He had given himself to be fucked by all the men in the orphanage and that made the other kids stop beating him, they were scared and disgusted by him instead. Jared loved that, he loved to be feared, to be avoided. They didn’t understand anything about life, about pleasure and about justice. Jared would get his justice and it was only a matter of time. 

Two years after his first rape, in another cold and quiet night, Jared walked silently to the first man bedroom. He walked naked, didn’t need any weapon but his body. He entered the man’s room and he was awake, waiting for him. Jared didn’t say anything and he was thrown on the bed, the man opened his legs and was ready to take him from behind, but Jared insisted, “I want to ride your cock, daddy.” He asked with his innocent teasing voice, no man could ever deny him anything. The man had accepted and when Jared had his dick inside of him, he started riding him. When the man closed his eyes, Jared went down to kiss his neck. He could feel the pulse through the thin skin, could lick his big artery. He found the perfect place and opened his mouth. Jared bit the man’s throat like a lioness killing its prey, he felt his teeth sinking in the skin and breaking it, could taste the blood in his mouth and it tasted like victory. 

The first man had died before he had even the chance to scream. Jared took his soft and disgusting dick out of him and opened his drawer for the gun he knew the man kept inside. He waited for another hour, to make sure everyone was asleep before he walked out of the room. The man’s blood was dripping from his mouth to his throat and chest, he licked his lips and closed the space between the man’s room and the others. 

He shot the other man and knew the sound would wake everyone in the place, so he just left the door open and waited for the others to show up. One by one, Jared had killed every worker in that hellhole. 

He was tall for his age, so he got dressed with the shortest man clothes and escaped his prison. He lived like an animal for another four years, he had found an abandoned house and got out to hunt only at night. He knew the police would be looking for him and thanked the motherfuckers who had raised him because he wasn’t even registered yet. It was only a matter of surviving until he was old enough to work. 

He ended up living on the street among the older homeless people, but no one paid enough attention to him. Maybe they could see how rotten and dangerous Jared was, so they just let him be, avoiding him. He was too violent to pickpocket, so he saved the worker’s gun and robbed people with it. He grew very fast, soon people hadn’t looked at him like a child anymore, he was mature enough to kill them. He survived this way for many years, before the drug dealers had found him and given him shelter in exchange of his body.

It wasn’t a bad thing. Jared had been used before and this time would be different, he was a grown man and he did what he wanted. Took what he wanted and had nothing to give in return. 

A colder blow of wind made him brace himself, the thin layer of clothes he was wearing were not nearly enough to cover his skin, but his body was always hot. Jared was wearing heels, a mini skirt who very suggestively embraced the big bulge of his cock under it. His fit torso was naked and he used only a small jacket to cover his nipples, didn’t want to show off everything to the costumers before they paid him. 

Like a summoning, a car appeared driving slowly down the street in Jared’s direction. He put his body weight in one foot, the heels suggestively tilted his ass. The car stopped on his corner and the man inside looked like he was taken out of an announcement of child pornography addicts. He nodded Jared to get inside the car and he did.

“It’s five hundred bucks paid in advance, handsome.” He made sure to imply he was not actually handsome with his tone. The man looked at him with an ugly frown and had a predatory smile on his face. Some of his teeth were broken and rotten and Jared could feel his breath as he spoke.

“I’ll pay you after, if you do a good job and be a good boy for daddy.” He ordered. The asshole would learn his lesson sooner rather than later. Jared gave him a forced smile and nodded. The man drove away to the nearest motel and got them the cheapest room. Jared was a client of that motel and the owners were well aware of his temperament. 

When they got inside, the man sat on the bed and took his dick out, not even bothering to unclothe. Jared stood and waited for a command. 

“So, what do you want me to do, daddy?” Jared was craving now, he thought he couldn’t even wait until the man opened his mouth before he did something. He took a deep breath and waited, the satisfaction would be better if he had earned it. 

“Turn around and show your pretty ass for me. Don’t bother taking out your skirt, I’d like to fuck you on it.” He ordered. Jared turned around and did as he was told, like the good boy he had always been to all of his abusers. 

The man came from behind and held his waist, pushing his torso down, forcing him to bent. He felt the pressure of the man’s cock on his entrance and waited a little longer. 

“I’m gonna use your body now. It’ll hurt, you’re free to scream if you want to, it’ll make things hotter.” The man laughed, over confident. Jared gritted his teeth, just get it done with it. 

The man pressed harder, trying to force his disgusting cock in Jared’s hole without any lube. Jared waited for the right time. The sting of the pain hit him and he knew that man was too distracted now. He took advantage of his position and rose his body fast, hitting his head on the man’s own. The rapist was surprised by the attack and Jared had time to push him to the bed, using the weight of his body to immobilize the man. 

“You like to rape hookers, huh? What else do you like to do, motherfucker?” Jared spoke through gritted teeth. “Do you want to fuck me dry, daddy? Want me to scream? Well, I would like to make you scream, too.” Jared forced his knee on the man’s crotch hard and he screamed as his balls were crushed with Jared’s weight on them. He smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just like that, daddy. Scream very loud for me, please?” He held the man’s arms with one hand and with the other Jared pinched the man’s nipple hard, laughing when that took another pathetic scream from him. He reached behind his jacket for the knife he had attached it there. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last, Jared had to follow his instinct, to blow some steam from time to time. 

“I’m gonna slice your throat now.” He promised with a sugar sweet voice, pressing the knife on the man’s delicate skin. The man tried to fight but Jared had him arrested with his big body, he couldn’t move enough to overpower him, didn’t even have the necessary strength. Jared held him rougher, in his desperation to get loose the man had only made it more easy to slice his skin. His neck was exposed and Jared didn’t wait another minute before using the knife to open his skin and flesh.

He could feel the blade tearing up the layers of skin before hitting the muscle. The blood started to flow out of the wound with every frantic heartbeat. Jared pressed harder until he could see the bone hidden inside. The man’s eyes were lifeless, he had no choice but to suffocate on his blood and watch Jared as he did it. Jared shushed him to death. 

“See you in hell, you disgusting peace of shit.” He smiled and closed the man’s eyes. He got up the bed and looked his body for his wallet and money. Jared took what was his and kept the wallet to burn later. 

He went to the bathroom and took a shower to get rid of the blood on his hands. His cock was hard and he masturbated in the shower, relished on the feeling and the sensations of taking a person’s life. It had given him so much power, he got off on the feeling of owning their bodies and sealing their fate. Jared had never decided his own, but after he got control of it nothing could ever take it away from him. He was what he had always been, a whore, and so fucking more than that. He had adapted and grown with his life and the things he had gone through. Jared was the result of his abusers, of what people were transformed when they had nothing to lose. Jared was an animal now, a predator in control of his actions, in control of his preys. 

The awareness of his own body. How big and fit he was, how he could overcome any man in a fight and the knowledge of his abilities only made things hotter. He continued to stroke his cock, and reached his hand to his ass to finger himself. He pushed two fingers at the same time, connected to the feeling of his ass stretching for his pleasure. The sting of pain made his cock twitch with pleasure and he pushed them harder, as deep as he could. The position wasn’t the most adequate but his long arm made it possible to hit his prostate. He kept brushing his fingers on the spot and jerking off. He closed his eyes and felt the hot water dripping on his face, Jared was in touch with every nerve on his body and they were all sensible to the touch. He reached his orgasm and came hard on his hand. He moaned loud, so that the body laying on the bed could hear him. “Is that the way you wanted? For me to scream really pretty and hot?” He laughed. Stupid fucker got what he deserved. 

After the shower, Jared carried the dead body to the man’s car. He left him in the drunk and got on the driver’s side. He took the car and drove away. He stopped to pay for the room and gave the ladies an extra for the ruined sheets, they didn’t ask him about the man and let Jared out of the place without any problems. 

He got into the road and drove for two hours. When he noticed a good spot on a crossroads. The fiel next to the road looked abandoned and the grass had taken over it, he stopped the car and carried the body to the field. He walked for another half and hour and found a hole on the ground, probably made by animals. Jared left him there and hoped that the animals would finish the rest of the job. Not that he was scared of getting caught. Jared didn’t exist in society, he had been hiding in plain sight for most of his life. 

Jared returned to the car, and there was a man waiting for him.


	2. I can show you the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen was a generous demon, who thought he was fucking Geenie in the Lamp, Jared would come to realize.

When Jared saw there was a man standing next to the car, he realized it wasn’t the police. The man didn’t look scared or angry, but Jared calculated he could take him in a fight if it would come to that. He closed the few steps and got to the car. He could see the man better now and he was the most beautiful thing Jared had ever seen in his life.

He was wearing a black suit and tie, with a white shirt underneath. The suit clanged to his torso, highlighting his strong chest and muscled arms. His face looked like a paint. Big swollen lips that made Jared want to bite them until they were red contrasted with his soft features. His eyes were big and green, they had some innocence in them and at the same time they looked murderous. He was smiling and he offered his hand to help Jared go over the fence of the field. Jared looked at his hand and imagined how those thick and long fingers would feel inside of his asshole. He took the offer and held his hand tight, to show how strong he was.

He wasn’t scared of the strange man, but he didn’t trust people. That one was different, though, and Jared could feel it. There was something dangerous and very attractive about him.

“My name is Jensen. It’s nice to meet you, Jared.” The man introduced himself and Jared prepared himself for a fight. How did he know his name?

“What do you want?” He asked straight to the point. The man, Jensen, smiled bigger and nodded like Jared’s answer was pleasing.

“I admire your attitude. You take shit from no one, right? That’s what drawn me to you. I could smell the blood in your hands and the cruelness in your heart from very far, you know? Got some angry issues hidden up in that delicious body of yours, huh?” Jensen was having fun with the situation and didn’t offer Jared anything that made sense. What the fuck did he mean with that? Jared opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off but he continued talking.

“I have something to offer you, Jared.” Jensen talked slowly, like he wanted to make sure Jared understood. “Anything you want, really. I could give you anything, for only one thing in return.” Jared had heard that shit before.

“Listen, man. I’m not interested in selling you drugs or fucking you for money. I’m in the middle of something and if you don’t mind, I’ll go now.” He put an warning in his voice and hoped Jensen would let him go. He didn’t want to ruin his beautiful body, but Jared imagined how Jensen’s skin would feel against his fists and how pretty he would look covered in blood.

“I can give you a hand with the body, if that’s what you’re talking about.” Jared was very good at hiding his true emotions from his face, but Jensen smiled triumphantly when Jared looked cornered. He snapped his fingers and looked to the field in the direction of where Jared had dumped the body. A few seconds passed and Jensen nodded.“Done. A few of my friends are having him for dinner as we speak.”

Jared held his breathing for a second and tried to listen to anything. In the distance, he could definitely hear them. Something like the sound of a bed sheet being ripped…and wild dogs howling. His heart started to beat rapidly and he felt his skin shiver.“What… are those creatures?” His voice wasn’t louder than a whisper and Jared was scared that they could hear him. He had never been afraid of men, authorities or weapons but something in that sound made Jared doubt his courage for a long minute.

“They’re hellhounds. I have three puppies, do you like ‘em?” Jensen asked seriously, leaving no room for disbelief.

Jared nodded, ready to do what he was told and survive. “Thank you for that.” He slightly moved his eyebrows in the direction of the sound. “They sound hungry.” 

That made Jensen laugh and Jared relaxed a little. Whatever it was that Jensen wanted of him, he hadn’t looked like he desired to kill him. Jensen confirmed that after a second. “My only interest is to offer you power, Jared. I know what you want and I’ll be more than pleased to offer you the means to fuck things up in this world. I ask only for your soul.”

Jared knew then with who he was talking to. Jensen was a demon. Jared blinked slowly, he realized he wasn’t surprised by the facts that demon existed. World was already a living hell, demons were only another evil, no much difference from humans or from himself for that matter. He looked at Jensen and smiled.

“Anything I want?” He asked with his cotton candy voice and stepped closer to Jensen. “I want to get the fuck out of here.”

He walked back to the car and got in, fiercely controlling his limbs to move slowly and look confident, not run like Jared really wanted to. He closed the door and looked in the rearview mirror, Jensen was still standing behind the car, smiling. He closed his eyes with relief and started the engine, speeding away.

He couldn’t help the curiosity and sneaked on the rearview mirror again, but this time Jensen wasn’t there.

Jared stepped on the accelerator and flashed through the road back to his house. He drove silently for ten minutes, controlling his breathing and his thoughts. Aware of every sound, shadow and shape on his surroundings. He tried to understand what had happened, he could still hear the sound of the hellhounds eating up his victim in his mind, hear the sound of the flesh being ripped and he imagined how strong those teeth must have been to open his body like that. Those creatures were huge and Jared felt another shiver go up his spine when he thought that they had eaten the body on Jensen’s commands, for him.

The adrenalin was still being pumped by his heart and his cock was harder than when he masturbated earlier, Jared felt his desire rising up in his chest for the hellhounds. For Jensen. He kept on hand on the wheel and with the other he relieved the pressure on his dick, touching it above the skirt. Jared’s mind was bombed with images of Jensen’s body, images he hadn’t thought of before started to flow freely and Jared had no control. He pictured Jensen standing naked in front of him, his upper lip was bleeding and he licked the wound looking at Jared. Jensen’s cock was hanging between his legs, it was long and thick and Jared’s ass twitched with the idea of taking that huge cock deep inside of him.

Jared moaned and pushed his mini skirt up, grabbing his cock and brushing his thumb on the tip, spreading the liquid that was leaking out of it around the head and his length, shivering with the feeling. His cock was sensitive and reddish from his session in the shower earlier, which only made things better. Jared was close to coming already and more images of Jensen were flashing in his mind. Jensen’s hands wrapped around Jared’s cock and his mouth sucking on the head. Jared on his hands and knees, while Jensen was fucking him hard and painful.

He held firmly to the last scene and felt his orgasm reaching him, he contracted his muscles and tried to keep his eyes open on the road as he came on his hand. His cum came flying out of his dick, a little splashing on his chin as Jared curved his body with the spasms. He continued stroking his cock through the aftershocks, moaning softly.

Jared blinked slowly and when he opened his eyes, Jensen was standing naked on the road, looking at him and smiling. Jared hit the breaks and tried to turn the car to the right to avoid hitting Jensen, he sent the car to the side of the road and almost hit a tree but Jared had regained his control and stopped the car a few inches from crashing and ruining his transportation. Jared thought he had imagined Jensen there, still trapped in his orgasm wave, but he couldn’t be certain.

“Fuck you, Jensen!” He shouted to the air, not really sure if it was the best idea, in case that it had been really Jensen back on the road. He cursed silently after and started the car again.

Jared drove determined to reach the city and get to his apartments. He had the idea that Jensen wouldn’t be able to reach him, surrounded by the chaos of the city and the million souls between him and the demon.

Jared entered the city a few minutes after, but he didn’t let go of his alert state. Jared was still an animal in that city, still hiding and living in the shadows of the night. He was still surrounded by enemies here, a predator being hunt. He took the easiest road to his neighborhood, still aware of every detail that could be different from the routine he knew from that part of town.

As he got to the region, Jared could see the hookers still working on the corners of the blocks. It could not have been more than 3 hours since he had entered the man’s car to go to the motel. Jared had gotten lost on the events of the last few hours he had forgotten of his reality back on the city. Jared had always loved his trips to get rid of his victims, he loved to escape for these hours and put distance between him and everyone else, he preferred to be by himself and get lost on the kill and everything that came after. Jensen had appeared and made things even more insane, had made Jared’s body rush with new emotions. Reality seemed mundane, now that Jared knew things like hellhounds and demons existed.

He parked the car ten blocks from his building, that way people wouldn’t connect it to him. Not that Jared cared, he knew he couldn’t be trapped. He walked the rest of the way, calmer than before. He thought about Jensen the whole way, but nothing strange happened again. He thought about Jensen’s words on the side of the road. He had called Jared cruel and said he admired him, Jared figured that only a demon would admire such thing, but Jared felt he admired the same things about himself. He _was_ cruel and people deserved it what he had to give them.

Jensen had offered to give him what he wanted, that he knew what Jared wanted. He thought about it and he wasn’t sure of what he could want, what kind of thing would be worth to sell his soul to hell? Jared was not a religious person, he had never believed in God or any benevolent and generous being because such things had no place in this world. However, if Jensen was real and said he wanted Jared’s soul, that meant that hell was real and Jared had already guaranteed his place there by all the people he had killed.

As the thought crossed his head, Jared felt something change inside of him. He tried to feel fear, regret or the need for redemption but nothing showed up. He had no regret for any of the things he had done in his life, on the contrary, the knowledge that his soul was already going to hell gave him _more _freedom. For whatever reason Jared had internally carved inside of him that he should control his instincts, now he didn’t need it anymore. He could do what he wanted. If he was going to hell, he might as well pay for the ride.

He arrived at his block and walked slowly to the building where he lived, his home had been given to him by the drug dealers so Jared could use as his work place. He had smiled with false gratitude for the fuckers who had just tried beat him, when they caught him trying to steal food in the neighborhood. Jared was a teenager and he imagined that working for them, he could survive in that part of town where no police dared to enter. Jared found some comfort and security, a place where he could be himself as long as he kept his mouth shut. Jared thought he should finally kill all of them and get away of that shithole of a town.

He played with the idea as he walked closer to the building, but he froze on his step when he turned to get inside. He saw something, a shadow that seemed darker than the others, a thin shape hidden in the dark. Jared stared at it, waiting for it disappear but the shadow seemed to move closer to him. Jared was immobilized and as the shadow got closer, he could hear it whispering things to him, in his head.

_“I know you don’t want money or useless things human kind wishes. I’ll give you the opportunity to bathe on the blood of your enemies, Jared. I know what you want. Do you?”_

Jared felt attracted to the words, like dirty promises and teasing fantasies. He let the shadow get through him, let it discover his darkest secrets and Jared felt proud of them. He closed his eyes and felt the fog moving inside of him. A void was left inside of him when the shadow moved out of him and Jared opened his eyes to see Jensen standing in the place the shadow had been waiting for him. His eyes were black, hidden in the dark and he was smiling again. He didn’t move, only waited for Jared’s answer.

Jared knew what he wanted then, looking at Jensen standing there in the dark. He, once again, listened to the melody of the hounds eating the man to his bones and his cock twitched. The power to take whatever he wanted from the world, to do his will. The power to have all the blood he could ever wish for. Jared wanted to never be shut again, to never fear and embrace everything he could be without human morals and rules.

“I know what I want, Jensen.” He smiled again, this time honestly. He stepped inside the dark.

Jensen caught up to Jared’s intentions pretty quick. He waited until Jared was close enough, grabbed Jared’s ass to pull him closer. He whispered close to Jared’s ear. “Just ask and I’ll give you, sugar. I’ve said before, Jared, I could smell you from afar and you’re definitely special. You love to feel the blood on your hands, don’t you? You love the feeling of slicing flesh, too. I can give you a thousand victims. Give your beautiful soul to me and I’ll take good care of it in hell when you die.” The words weren’t threats, but promises. Jared believed him.

“I’ll give you my soul, Jensen.” Jared whispered, close to Jensen’s ear. His body was cold, not the fires of hell Jared had expected it. He brushed his lips on Jensen’s earlobe and continued. “In exchange… of the power to be by your side. I’ll give you all the blood I collect with the power you give me.” Jared moaned at the end of every word, desperate to please and to feel good. He was craving for the blood Jensen was offering him. He wanted to feed the hounds with countless bodies.

Jared thought one of the dogs came back to them when he heard a groan close to him. He realized then it came from Jensen’s mouth. He looked into his eyes and they were black, his lips were parted and he looked impossibly handsome. Jensen’s grip on his ass got even tighter and Jared moaned involuntarily. “You’re offering yourself to me, Jared? You want to be hell’s bitch, sweetheart? Is this your wish?” Jensen’s mouth were so close to his, Jared could feel the warm breath coming out of his mouth. It tasted like blood and Jared wanted to kiss him.

“I am, Jensen.” Jared was certain this time, he wanted to learn with Jensen, wanted to kill for him, offer him his own body. “What do I have to do?” Jared waited for a contract for him to sign or some kind of witchcraft, but Jensen’s offer was definitely better. 

“We kiss.” He said and pulled Jared’s head to close the space between their mouths. Jensen’s tongue was hot and slippery and Jared could taste blood. He felt a sting of pain and thought that it could be his blood he was tasting. The kiss was deep and long and Jensen’s nails would let bruises on his skin. For the duration of the kiss, Jared could feel something changing inside of him. It had been real and Jared’s fate once more didn’t belong to him, but this time he had chosen what he wanted. He wanted what Jensen had. 

The deal had been sealed and Jared felt something cold inside when Jensen stepped away from him. He smiled with anticipation, looked at Jensen and waited for his first command. What would happen next?

“Come with me.” Jensen offered his hand and Jared took it. Jensen pushed the door of the building open and they stepped inside. Jared didn’t want to get inside or go back to his old place. He thought he wouldn’t have to work there anymore. He wanted to ask Jensen what they would do there, but like he was reading his mind, Jensen answered.

“We’re here to deliver your resignation letter, Jared. Think of them as my first gift for you, my beautiful bitch. Show me what you can do.”Jensen smiled to him, encouraging Jared to go ahead and get his justice. He nodded, determined to prove himself. He felt his heart speed with the rush of the imminent kill and walked past Jensen to the stairs. 

Jared knew the first floors didn’t have anyone living in them, so they went straight up to the third floor. He didn’t have any weapon but his knife still wrapped on the back of his jacket. He reached for it but Jensen held his arm and shook his head no. He would have to do this with his bare hands. He agreed and accepted the challenge.

When they got to the third floor he could hear some of them in the apartments. A few of those were separate for the dealers to fuck their hookers and get a good use of their product. Jared knew he would only find high men inside of them, so it was going to be easy.

He walked past his own door and stood in front of the next with his head pressed against the wood. He heard the sound of pounding flesh and a woman moaning. Jared didn’t want to kill the hookers, so he ignored the room and went to the other. He pressed his ear against the door and he didn’t hear anything, but the low sound of music. This room had probably one or two men getting high. The drug would dumb their brains enough so Jared could get them in a fight, with Jensen next to him they would be invincible.

He didn’t question Jensen’s methods or his nature and he was ready to take something away from the world, to make a difference. He was nothing more than a reflex of those on the other side of the door, but he had the awareness that he was a worthless whore and accepted his nature. Now, he had the power to decide which whore got to live and who didn’t.

He looked at Jensen who had been quiet and immobile while Jared decided his first victims. He imagined that was his first trial, his first step to prove he was ready to serve hell and above all, to serve Jensen. He wanted to prove to him how good he could be and he didn’t doubt he would convince him. With a nod, Jensen encouraged him to open the door and start his task.

Jared opened the door and the rush of adrenaline made him see different. Time was slower and he could make a mental map of the room and the people who were in it even before they got the chance to notice the room was being invaded. The apartment was small, every one was the same. A big central room with a living room and a kitchen combined, one bedroom and one bathroom. Jared could see two of them sitting on the couch on the opposite wall under the window. Another was thrown on the armchair with his back to Jared. He heard the flush of the toilet and knew the one coming back to the room would be the first.

He walked inside the apartment and held the man on the armchair by the hair, he got a lamp from the side table and hit him on the head. The man passed out and the noise alerted the others. The man appeared from the hallway and Jared moved in his direction, driven by an unstoppable determination. He knew the man standing in front of him, he was called Steve and that didn’t awake nothing inside of him.

“Jared? What the fuck dude-“ Steve demanded before Jared hit him with a punch on the mouth. He didn’t wait for him to recompose himself and kicked him to the ground, his mini skirt allowing him to move his legs freely. He kicked his head on the floor and stepped on it until he could hear the bone of his skull breaking. Jared remembered the times Steve had raped the hookers they worked with and the innocent kids he had killed in the middle of territorial wars and he couldn’t even force himself to believe that was the reason he was taking it out on him, Jared had simply always wanted to.

He looked up enough to see the punch coming in his direction, but everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He watched as the man slowly moved his fist to hit his face, but he had the time to hold the man’s fist and hit him with his own. He punched the man’s stomach and heard the air being taken out of his lungs. He wanted to just punch his fist through his body and take his lungs out with his hands. The thought crossed his mind and as if he was listening to it, Jensen appeared next to him. The others were paralyzed because Jensen was nowhere to be seen since Jared opened the door.

“Give me his heart, Jared.” He whispered close to Jared’s ear. The two men looked terrified, but they didn’t move a muscle. Jared thought there was something trapping them to the floor and had the confirmation when he noticed the man’s eyes moving desperately in confusion. He looked at Jensen and saw him looking at him. “Push your hand inside his chest and pull out his heart for me.”

Jared didn’t question if it was possible or not. He stared at the place where he thought the man’s heart would be and positioned his fist. He punched with all the strength he could gather and felt as his hand forced the man open, ripping his skin, flesh and muscle. He felt the warmth of the blood and bodily fluids, the softness of his inner tissues. It was an amazing feeling and Jared forced harder, until he could feel something beating on the tip of his fingers. It was the heart and Jared grabbed it hard, squeezing the strong muscle and pulling it out through the way he entered.

In the moment Jared held the man’s heart out of his body, his corpse fell to the ground. Jared watched the organ still beating on his hands until all the life had been taken out of it, until the muscle was cold and dry. It lasted for a few minutes and Jensen didn’t interrupt him nor freed the other man from his spell, he had just contemplated Jared in his moment of realization.

Then, Jared looked at him and offered the heart on his hand to his master and savior. Jensen accepted it from Jared’s bloody hands and brought it to his mouth, biting a piece of the raw muscle. Jensen chewed and licked his lips to clean the blood. Jared watched that scene with blind admiration, the man standing in front of him looked beautiful and wild, violent and passionate. Jared licked his slips involuntarily, looking for the taste of blood he had felt before when he kissed Jensen.

Jensen didn’t offer him the heart and Jared was thankful, but the moment was over when the other man screamed in disgust and fear. Jensen didn’t have him under control anymore, but the man didn’t think straight and ran to their direction without a weapon. Jared caught his movement from the corner of his eyes and turned in time to catch the man by his arms and kick him back to the couch. Jared used his body to trap the man on the sofa and used his grip to break the man’s arms. He noise made his cock twitch and he thrusted his hip up, looking for friction. He heard a noise behind him and recognized Jensen’s groan, the same beast like sound. He didn’t know if that aroused him or pissed him off but Jared was focused on finishing his job.

He kissed the man’s neck, relieving some of the pain before he bit his throat, like he did with his first kill all those years ago. Jared’s mouth was stronger now, so it was easier to bite through the muscles and slit the artery. The second his teeth found the blood vessel, the stream of the hot liquid hit his tongue and flooded his mouth. Jared pulled back, blood dripping from his mouth and from the man’s neck in strong flows.

He licked his lip and saw Jensen walking in his direction, his eyes were as black as his suit, which was ruined by blood stains. Jared locked his eyes on Jensen’s, hypnotized by the darkness inside of them, where no light ever survived. In those eyes, he saw nothing and that embraced him, he felt nothing and that was the most wonderful feeling to Jared.

Jensen stopped in front of him and turned his head to the door, where more men were drawn by the noise. He rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers again and all the men fell to the ground touching their chests and screaming, the place where their hearts were now a bloody hole.

It all happened in less than a minute, Jensen was in front of him again and he held Jared’s chin, forcing him to stand. Jensen grabbed Jared’s head and licked the blood that was on his face. “I’m impatient, Jared. I’m gonna fuck you now.” He used his hold on Jared’s hair to position his head as he moved his tongue, drinking all the blood dripping on Jared’s neck. The sensitive skin shivered with each slide of Jensen’s tongue, sending a clear message of what Jensen did to Jared.

Jared had never wanted a man in his life. After he escaped his prison, Jared was driven by other desires. He would still remember Chris and imagined what had happened to him after that night but he had no memories of the feeling he had felt for him, the tenderness of that boy who offered himself to spare Chris body. He might have been the only chance Jared ever had to be a normal and good person, but he doubted that as well.During his life sex had never been about passion or attraction, but a mere search for pleasure. He was more than fine with his hand, but he needed to feel more sometimes, needed to feel the stretch of his ass and the sting of pain when a cock opened his hole, the sensations of inflicting the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. He had found that in a few good and dumb costumers who cared enough about others to offer him something in return. He didn’t bother looking for partners elsewhere, didn’t care enough to have a date, because he only needed an extra body to use.

Those type os costumers were spared by him, he didn’t kill them. Those were different from the scum he usually worked with, Jared didn’t feel pleasure in torturing and killing innocent people, even though he didn’t care about those people either. Nobody had ever made him feel something different from the usual hollowness, but before in the car Jared had been possessed by images of Jensen and he had desired him deeply. Then, there he was ready to be fucked by Jensen like he had never been by no one else. Jensen had made Jared feel more things in one night than he had all his life. Jared would let the demon use his body any way he would like and was ready to beg for more.

He didn’t say anything, knew it wouldn’t matter and Jensen would take what he wanted from people whether they liked it or not, what was different this time was that Jared wanted to give everything Jensen wanted to take. He let Jensen finish cleaning the blood from his neck and moaned to show how much he was liking it. Jensen used his tongue and teeth together, licking a piece of skin and biting it hard, like he wanted to drink Jared’s blood instead, sucking the bite almost to the point where the blood would come through his skin.

After he licked the last area, Jensen pulled Jared’s head down and kissed him. His tongue entered Jared’s mouth and went deep, licking the inside of his mouth as well, making Jared taste the blood of his victim. Jared had offered the blood of his victims to Jensen like he promised, but Jensen was generous to let him have a taste as well. Jared sucked his tongue vigorously, drinking everything Jensen was giving him, putting his tongue under Jensen’s and connecting their mouths for as long as he could. Jensen brought his hand to Jared’s ass and slapped it, brushing his index finger of the crack between Jared’s cheeks, feeling his hole through his skirt.

Jared ended the kiss and turned his body inside of Jensen’s arms, his back turned to Jensen. Jensen held his waist and pulled Jared close to his body, made him feel the hardness of his cock. Jared moaned with expectation of having that cock inside of him. Jensen pushed his skirt enough to see the curve of Jared’s ass, he slapped it one more time and Jared moaned with how strong he was, his handprint would be on Jared’s skin. Jensen pushed Jared to the couch on his knees, he opened his legs and pressed his hands on the wall while Jensen pushed his mini skirt up, exposing his naked asshole.

Jared heard him growl and one more slap hit his cheek, making Jared twitch and close his eyes with the feeling. His cock was the hardest he had even been, red and leaking on the couch. Jared thrusted his hip to get friction of the couch and Jensen slapped him again, making him thrust harder. “I usually don’t spend much time without fucking a hellbitch, they’re all always begging me to fuck them after I torture them, but it’s been too fucking long since I fuck a human boy like you. I’d like to take my time feeling your soft, warm body now. You’re different from them, Jared, you’re not scared of everything. You’re ready to take whatever life gives you and you enjoy the violence of it, you relish on it. You offered yourself to be my bitch and here you are, offering me the blood of your victims one hour later. 

“I wanna fuck you pretty good now Jared, because you earned it my beautiful boy. I’m a kind lord, enough to gift you with the feeling of my cock inside of your delicious body.” Jensen brushed his hands on Jared’s back, softly positioning his hip up. Jared looked at Jensen and saw him reaching for the body on the couch next to Jared, three fingers were drowned in the blood on the man’s neck and after, Jensen pushed them inside of Jared one by one, fast enough to hurt but with a patience to it that made it feel good. Jensen painted Jared’s hole with blood and fucked it with his fingers, moving them in and out, stretching them out inside of him, opening the muscle more and more. Jensen moved his fingers inside of Jared and he could feel them touching the walls of his body. 

Jensen moved his fingers until he found the place to make Jared scream. When he found it Jared twitched harder and shouted, Jensen moved his fingers deeper and more violently. Each time they touched Jared’s prostate it was like Jensen’s nails were scratching them and Jared felt his body would explode. It hurt badly and Jared came so violently his come stained the wall and the couch, his cock untouched was shaking with each flow of cum. Jensen didn’t stop hitting his prostate and Jared screamed with pleasure and pain. His over sensitive prostate sent thousands of signals to his brain and for a moment, he felt his body shut down.

Jared woke up a minute after with the feeling of Jensen’s taking his hand out of his hole. As soon as it was out, his cock was being pushed inside. Jensen’s cock was big and fat, but his hole was so stretched by Jensen’s fingers that it didn’t hurt when it came inside, only made Jared shiver from head to toe. His cock was gentler than his fingers and it was perfect inside of Jared. The soft skin of its head was like a caress to Jared’s insides, hitting his prostate at the first thrust. Jensen pushed his cock fully inside and took it out completely, then pushed harder.

Jared was pushed to the wall with every thrust and Jensen involved him with his arms, pushing him close to his body. Jared let go of the wall and stood on his knees on the couch, his back glued to Jensen’s torso, their bodies connected by Jensen’s cock. Jensen kissed Jared’s neck and bit his ear. “Do you like having my cock fuck your used asshole, Jared? Like the feeling of it hitting your swollen sweet spot?” The words were sent to Jared’s dick immediately, he was hard again. Jensen never stopped moving, bouncing his hip to Jared’s ass. Jared could feel his cock pressing his belly from the inside, the pressure too delicious to handle.

“Love it, Jensen. Fuck me harder.” Jared was begging and crying from the sensations. His body was over stimulated, every piece of skin was electrified. Jensen moved his hands to Jared’s neck and squeezed. Oxygen was taken out of him and Jared felt his head heavier, felt little shocks on his brain and Jensen’s cock moving in and out of him, he could feel every muscle stretching and contracting, every wet slide of Jensen’s cock sent hot weaves of pleasure to his own cock. Black dots appeared in Jared’s vision and for a second he thought he was becoming a demon like Jensen, the thought made his cock twitch and two more thrusts of Jensen’s cock made him come again. This time, Jared’s consciousness disappeared and he felt motionless on the couch. He was only aware of the feeling of Jensen fucking him, seeking his orgasm.

The last thought on Jared’s head was if demons could come like humans or just fuck endlessly, always seeking for pleasure but never achieving it like Jared had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cookie for your comments ;)


	3. The road to hell

Jared regained his consciousness and the first thing that came to his mind was Jensen. A rush of memories from the events of that day came to his mind and he looked on his body for the blood and marks Jensen had left on him, he touched his asshole but he was clean. His face and hands were also clean and he wasn’t wearing the same clothes he was before. In fact, he was naked.

He looked around and tried to identify the room he was. He was laying on a big bed, silk sheets covered the mattress and the room looked like one from a castle, like in the movies. There was a fireplace on one corner, fire burning inside and lighting up the room and there was something like a big bucket Jared thought was an old bathtub. A trunk was on one side of the bed and a small table was on the other, with a candle and a notebook on top of it. The walls were made of stones and the farthest wall had a big window with some kind of stuffed stool under it and Jensen was sitting on it.

It hadn’t been a fantasy or some fever dream. Jensen was there and apparently he had given Jared a bath while he was unconscious. He was learning many things with Jensen, about who he was and who Jared thought he would be, not that Jared had ever spent much time thinking about demons and supernatural creatures. He still didn’t care if God existed or not, but it was good to know at least some kind of powerful being was acting on the world. Jared had called the attention of one of them, made him follow his path to the middle of nowhere and had seen Jared as someone special, someone worthy to have by his side, Jensen valued Jared’s desire for violent justice. For the first time in his life, Jared had felt like he belonged to something.

He watched Jensen for a second, who seemed absorbed in his thoughts. Jared made a mental note on his Jensen file, he was a demon who looked more deep than just a creature destined to do only mindless attacks to people’s will, to tempt them. Jensen had his own manners and his choices since he kept Jared by his own free will and didn’t mention any other higher power. He was evil but sophisticated. He was curious to find out where Jensen had taken him and more, what he was thinking about, for example. He prepared to say something, not really sure of what.

“I can hear your heartbeats. Your body is so full of life, Jared, makes me want to bleed you while I fuck you and drink your blood until you’re dry. You’d love every second of it.” Jensen turned to face him and seemed to analyze what he saw, his eyes were moving up and down Jared’s body while he bit his lip. Jared blushed with the stare and felt his stomach turn upside down. His dick was flattered by the attention and started to get hard, Jared tried to hide it bringing his leg up but Jensen moved quickly and held his leg, pushing them open. Jared’s dick was fully hard and he held his breath, waiting for Jensen’s next move.

“Your cock agrees with me, I see.” Jensen smiled with trickery in is eyes. He brought Jared’s knees up and positioned his head between Jared’s legs. Jensen showed his teeth and closed them hard on the inside of Jared’s thigh, making him reflexively jump with surprise but Jensen’s mouth didn’t let go of his thigh. Jensen started to suck on the skin and Jared’s cock leaked, twitching violently. Jared grasped the silk sheets and tried to stay still.

Jensen’s hand moved to Jared’s cock and his body shook with relief. Jensen’s teeth closed harder on Jared’s sensitive skin, never letting go and sucking the blood to the surface. With his thumb, he smeared Jared’s pre-come around the length, then started to jerk him off fast and wet. Jensen’s bite on his leg was hurting like hell, but Jensen’s care for his cock made things fucking perfect, Jared focused on the pleasure and the shots of pain coming from Jensen biting his skin.

“You can have my blood, Jensen. While you fuck me.” Jared held Jensen’s head and put his head up, showing his neck as an offering. Jared looked around and found his clothes folded under the table next to the bed. He got his jacket and pulled the knife hidden in it. He licked the blade, catching Jensen’s attention and gave him the ritual weapon.

“Turn around” Jensen ordered and Jared obeyed excitedly, he turned on his belly and stood on his hands and knees. Jensen spit on his cock and on Jared’s hole, pushing two fingers inside to prepare it for his much fatter cock. Jensen didn’t take long, but Jared was more than ready to take him, was dying to. Jensen’s fingers were replaced by the head of his cock, pressuring the muscle. Jared relaxed and pushed one of his cheeks apart, to give more room to Jensen.

The view made Jensen growl and slap Jared’s ass, which made him contract his muscles but Jensen liked the tightness. He slapped Jared again and pushed his cock harder, Jared’s muscles contracting around the head. Jensen was making noises that were coming straight to Jared’s dick, making him desperate to take all of him and come with Jensen’s cock deep inside of him.

He offered his ass higher, making it easier for Jensen’s cock to slide inside.

Once Jensen was fully inside of him, Jared offered his neck one more time. Jensen started to fuck him and brought the knife close to his face. Jared realized that Jensen might as well kill him and fuck his corpse if he felt like it, or actually drink all of his blood after stabbing him to death. He was a demon after all and demons killed people. Jared was a human being fucked by a demon and he thought if he should consider himself lucky or only the next in line.

He felt the sharp blade slicing his skin and the pain got him out of his thoughts. As soon as the blade was out, the blood started to flow and Jensen’s mouth covered the wound. Jared could feel his tongue licking the thin line and getting into the sensitive tissue inside. Jensen sucked the wound so more blood could get out of it and Jared was sure that his fast heart would be sending all of his blood to Jensen’s mouth in a second.

He felt the hit of Jensen’s cock on his prostate and the tremors made him lose his balance. He fell on his arms and Jensen didn’t stop moving his hip, hitting him harder and deeper. The knife came back to his skin, deeper this time. Jensen sliced his neck and sucked on the wound, Jared rolled his eyes and moaned weakly. He bounced his hip to meet Jensen’s thrusts and moved his head to open more space to Jensen’s mouth. The friction of his cock on the silk sheets was making wonders to the soft skin, Jared could feel the wetness between his legs and it only made the sensation better.

“I’ll suck you dry Jared. I can’t control myself, wanna sweet torture you until you come to hell with me. The human body is limited, my boy.There are incredible amounts of pain I could inflict on you in hell that would kill your fragile body and you wouldn’t be able to enjoy everything I have to offer you. Although I like to fuck your warm human body, the blood tastes better when you’re alive.” Jensen seemed to be talking to himself and didn’t wai5t for Jared to say anything. He slid the knife on Jared’s skin one more time and waited until the blood dripped from the wound, so he could suck the path up to the open flesh again. 

Jared started to feel his body weaker, maybe for the blood loss or the intensity of the sensations Jensen was making him feel. He moaned loudly and encouraged Jensen to fuck him faster. Each hit of Jensen’s hip on his ass pushed Jared against the bed, hammering him to the mattress like a nail. Jensen’s cock hit Jared’s prostate with every thrust and he kept sucking on Jared’s wounds, biting the red sensible skin around them.

“You can suck my blood whenever you want… Ugh, Jensen. My living body is yours… to serve you. After I do my job on earth, you can… take me to hell with you. I’ll be your loyal bitch, my lord.”Jared spoke the best he could, his breathing was erratic and his voice came out as moans. When he called Jensen his lord, Jared’s dick got harder and he felt his balls explode as he came, desperately fucking the silk sheets to take him through the aftershocks.

Jensen groaned like a beast and hit Jared tougher than before, his eyes turned black and he came inside Jared like a volcano. His come was hot like fire and Jared felt it getting inside of him, being absorbed by his body. Jensen fucked Jared’s ass until he finished shooting his load inside of him, tainting Jared’s body with his own fabric. When he fell on the bed next to him, Jared reached for his ass and tried to feel the wetness of Jensen’s cum, but nothing was coming out. Jensen was inside Jared for good.

Jensen got up and caught a towel that was next to the bathtub, he reached inside for some water, soaked the towel and washed his cock. Then, he brought the towel to Jared and cleaned his belly and ass, without saying a word. Jared watched him and made another mental note, demons could take good care of their personal hygiene.

“You also cleaned me before… for a demon, you certainly take good care of me after you use me.” Jared pointed it out, he couldn’t keep all his questions to himself.

Jensen answered simply. “I like all my boys clean when I fuck them. The only thing that can stain your gorgeous skin is blood.” Jared nodded, understanding his desire for blood after all the pleasure Jared himself had taken from the liquid. He licked his lips and remembered the taste in his mouth when he killed the man like a lioness.

“Where are we?” Jensen was still brushing the towel on Jared’s skin, on his back and neck where the blood had dripped. Jared took the opportunity to learn a little more in the spaces where he wasn’t being fucked or killing people.

Jensen looked at the window and shook his head. “In some piss poor excuse for a city, I don’t even know the name of it now. But before it was called Crimson palace. It was a tribute to the lord of the town, who lived in a red castle. This castle and the city were ruled by me.” Jensen finished cleaning Jared and walked to the window. Jared could see the sun high in the sky, it was almost night. Jared calculated he had slept for almost 24 hours, he was ready for more action this night.

“How old are you, Jensen?” Jared was curious to know, so Jensen had been human once. A powerful lord of a town, he must have done amazing things as a ruler to deserve his entrance in hell.

“I was born in 1620. I ruled Crimson palace for 30 years of my life before I decided to take my life to serve the dark lord. My soul is two centuries old, I’ve earned my place in the kingdom of hell and I’ve come back to rule on Earth again, serving hell’s plans.” It was a powerful speech and Jared could perfectly see the confident and ruthless lord that Jensen once was. “My castle had become a tourist spot, the household of the cruel and evil lord who used to bathe on his enemies' blood. They call me Bloody Jensen, now, but they’re not scared of me.” He spoke with disgust and disappointment of humankind. “I’m here to change that perception.”

Jared absorbed Jensen’s words and their meaning. He wanted to rule the city again, be the lord of those people. Jared imagined how would that work and how could Jensen rule a city governed by a mayor, supervised by the governor and the president of the country.He thought about how things worked in the world, the beholders of power and the evil within the society that always allowed those to do whatever they wanted and never suffer the consequences. He knew Jensen couldn’t be a lord anymore, but there were other ways to rule.

“I will help you.” Jared affirmed and touched Jensen’s face. His eyes turned black and Jared saw in them the expectation of everything they would do.


	4. Demons and team work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen starts his possession of Crimson Castle, with Jared by his side to help him. When other demons get in the picture, things change.

Jensen was obligated to follow a few rules when living on earth. Hell was nothing but society and it happened that every society had its useless and pathetic political bureaucracy. Jensen didn’t get the chance to go back to earth to spend his time as he wished only. He had certain liberty, but his job was to keep the souls coming to hell. He had to tempt some stupid morons, ignite violence and fights where there was a good chance of people dying, create hallucinations and dreams to make people think they’re going crazy and obey what the voices in their head tell them. It was funny and pleasant work and Jensen had been looking forward to starting.

Then, he stepped his foot on human territory and was immediately drawn by some unique kind of soul. Jensen was hypnotized by the kind of violence Jared inflicted on other people and the anger he carried in his heart, he made Jensen see different from the shapes of red and black. Jared had awakened Jensen’s darkest side, had made him embrace his full power and do whatever the fuck he wanted with the world. Jared was special and Jensen wanted to keep him by his side, to use his strength and evil energy to open the path amongst humans for him. Jared would be his to command and to fuck, Jensen wanted to take everything he wanted from that specific boy and he also wanted to offer him countless bodies, to drown him in the blood of their victims and torture him until those eyes turned black for him.

Jensen had taken Jared to his castle, following a strong need to return to his home and to take Jared with him, to show him his influence and his power. Jensen arrived at his town and carried Jared's unconscious body up the stairs to Jensen’s master bedroom, where he wanted to have Jared all for himself. He met many workers in the castle, in charge of the maintenance of the museum his house had become. He hypnotized them with his influence, forcing them to follow his orders. Together, they had arranged Jensen’s bedroom to accommodate them comfortably and brought him the items he needed to clean Jared’s body.

Jensen remembered that humans needed to eat regularly and sent one of the men to cook a good dinner for Jared in the castle’s kitchen. He ordered him to kill one of the fattest women and prepare a stew. Jared would love the taste of human flesh as Jensen had always liked it. Nothing was tastier than healthy and fat women’s meat.

After the bedroom was ready for them, Jensen laid Jared on the bed and took care of his abused body. Jared had marks of Jensen’s hand on his neck and bite marks all over his back. The other man’s blood was spread on hands, torso, and ass. Jensen undressed Jared, soaked a piece of cloth and gently swept away the dirt of the kill. He brushed the towel on Jared’s mouth and cleaned the blood he couldn’t lick when he fucked him, gently parting Jared’s lips so he could push his fingers inside to clean the blood inside.

Jensen moved to Jared’s chest, the wet cloth tracing a wet path on the curve of Jared’s breasts. He took a long time brushing the cold towel on Jared’s nipples to see them getting hard, he followed his urge and sucked on them while Jared slept, making him moan quietly in his sleep. He bit them and Jared moaned louder, his cock getting hard even in his unconscious state.

He finished the action and turned Jared so his back could face him. Jensen cleaned his ass cheeks and opened them so he could have better access to his hole. Jared’s asshole was painted in dry blood and Jensen pushed each cheek furthest apart so he could have a better view. Jared unconsciously contracted his puckered muscle and Jensen groaned, felt the need to push his face closer to it and stick his tongue out to touch it.

He closed his mouth around the hole and soaked it, licking the entrance and sucking the muscle as he had done with Jared’s nipple. He felt the taste of blood and sex, the taste of his dick and the sexual fluids they had shared. Jensen smelled deeply and put his whole face in Jared’s asshole, worshipping the skin, the taste, and smell. He pushed his tongue inside and licked the internal walls of his body. Jared had started to move and moan in his sleep but sounded still deeply asleep, his body too exhausted from the treatment Jensen had given him. He fucked him deeper with his tongue and drank everything Jared had to give him, licked all the blood from him.

He took his tongue out of him and grabbed his cock, hard and leaking between his legs. He jerked off with Jared’s butt cheeks spread in front of him and came on Jared’s hole. Jensen imagined if he could have the ability to impregnate Jared with his cum, make him pregnant of his offspring and watch as the baby demon opened his way from his belly. The thought made Jensen stop. He cleaned Jared’s asshole one more time and walked to the window.

He thought about what his first day on earth had been and what he wanted from his time upstairs. Jensen had been ready to serve hell and do what he was told to do, but he wanted more. He still wanted to serve hell and give more souls to the dark lord, but he had different ways to do that instead of only making deals. He had made a deal with Jared and guaranteed his position by his side, and now he wanted to work with him to build an empire dedicated to do hell’s services, to kill and torture in the name of Satan. To do hell’s will and his wills at the same time.

Jensen wanted to rule. He had always been a lord, he had always been the master of his destiny and he had always done as he desired. He would have his way on earth and do what he was supposed to, with Jared by his side. His bitch and his soldier, the only human worthy of his powers and his attention. Jensen would show Jared what real power felt like, what he could achieve if he did things the right way. Jared would be his prince in Crimson castle and Jensen was sure of it.

He heard the noise of Jared’s movement and gave him a second to study his surroundings, to imagine where he was and all the possibilities Jensen would make sure to tell him right after. 

After Jared vowed to help him, they started to build up a plan for his rise up, but he still had to follow some rules.

Jensen still had to make deals and guarantee souls to hell and he couldn’t relief himself of the job. He took Jared as his companionship on every trip to the city, visiting the most shameful places to spot weak people willing to sell their most valuable possession for something as superficial as money or love. Jared had experience finding these type of people, he knew how to please and how to make people talk.

He would talk to drunk costumers at bars and convince them he could give everything they wanted. With his sweet voice full of promises, Jared teased the man and invited them to touch him, to feel how real his promises were. The men whispered to him their darkest secrets, their most wanted desire and Jared took them to Jensen, sitting in one corner watching everything. It wasn’t a difficult task to convince them to kiss him, men had always fallen to his feet.

Some dumb shits thought they could sell their souls for Jared, to take him home and do whatever they wanted with him. Whenever Jensen listened to those talking, he would slit their throats in public and take Jared right there on top of the dying scum. Jensen always locked all the doors to the place and forced people to watch them in horror. Jared was always ready for those moments, it was like he purposely teased the man so they could annoy Jensen. His bitch liked to be fucked under public stare, so Jensen would always give what he wanted.

Together, they had been able to close more deals than Jensen would have been able on his own. Jared was loyal and ready to do what he was told, was always happy to obey him and please him. In return, Jensen treated him like a prince. He fucked Jared painfully and violently, pushing Jared to every limit his human body could endure, preparing him for his glorious future. Jared was a rebel soul, an abused animal ready to bite anyone who got too close and Jensen had taken that animal to his care, he fed him and treasured his true nature, offering him his victims and his relief. Jared in exchange had given himself fully to Jensen, a worship Jensen had never received during his time on earth as a human and his years torturing in hell.

Jensen’s demonic powers were magnified by Jared and he wouldn’t risk losing his bitch. Everyone who desired him had to die.

For six weeks, Jensen had been on earth and slowly he and Jared were changing the atmosphere of the town. He had erased from the survivor victims all the knowledge they had about who they were, their faces and their location, only left the memories of the violence and deprivation they had witnessed glued to their brains like bad dreams and uncontrollable imagination, making the people think they were sick or violent themselves. People had already started to disappear in the small town of Crimson mountain, as it was now called. The inhabitants started to distrust one another and people walking on the street scared of what could happen to them.

That night, Jared had taught him how the power worked in the modern world, that having political influence guaranteed people could do what they wanted and that, Jensen had been a master of in his human time. The mayor had received special treatment from them. He and Jared had visited his house right on the beginning of their stay, to make sure their actions would affect.

Jared had dressed his best clothes. He loved dresses and skirts so Jensen had given them the prettiest and sexiest clothes from the time. Jared had smiled with happiness and he would always wear the perfect piece to achieve his goals. That night, he was wearing a long black skirt made of such thin fabric that his long legs and the bulge of his panties could be seen through the tissue. His breasts were covered by a lace bra, also black and who let little to the imagination of what was hidden under it. Jensen had sucked his dick under that outfit before they walked to the mayor’s house and the wet stain of come could be seen on the skirt when they arrived. Jared had complained, but Jensen wouldn’t allow him to go unmarked to offer himself to another man.

When they got there, it was a simple task to convince the mayor to follow his orders. Jared pushed the man on the couch and danced on his lap, moaning softly while Jensen whispered things on the mayor’s ears. The man was hypnotized by Jared and Jensen had to focus himself on the task so he didn’t kill the man at that moment. He just nodded to everything Jensen had to say and those thoughts wouldn’t come out of his head anymore. The mayor would facilitate their job, starting by allowing Jensen to work on the town’s land to create his empire. 

The man held Jared’s waist and was ready to fuck him, he pulled his dick out of his pants and Jensen touched the man’s forehead and pushed Jared out of him, putting a cushion from the couch on his place. They had gotten out of the man’s house when his wife had entered, catching her husband fucking a couch cushion her shock was so big she hadn’t noticed the smoke flying through the door.

In the next six weeks, the mayor had signed more contracts than he had done in his three years of mandate. Public reservations were sold to businessmen controlled by Jensen and several establishments would be opened under the name of Crimson Castle inc. Jensen had acquired more land for his business than all the mortals living in the town combined. The government had become corrupt and his and Jared’s actions had made people dumb.

Jensen was disguised as the powerful CEO who had bought all the land to bring luxury and technology to the small town, people thanked him for creating more jobs but they hadn’t realized Jensen had only increased the distance in the social pyramid. He was bringing poverty and luxury to the city and that were the best two things to tempt souls into committing crimes and damning their souls. He and the mayor had constant meetings to reassure their bonding and Jensen’s interests. He listened to the man talk and fantasied the day he would be able to torture him in front of his hell bitch and make him watch while he fucked him.

In only six weeks, Jensen had conquered his city back and returned to his part as the ruler of his people’s fate.

People in the community saw him and Jared as husbands, owners of the new stores and nightclubs all over town. Jensen had unofficially bought his castle back and “hired” the maintenance staff to work for him. He had all of them under control and he had planned on how to pass his influence to everyone else in town. The mayor had organized a reception for a selected community so Jensen could be introduced to the high society, a new important figure in town should be known to show his support for the town’s interests. Jensen had just returned from the mayor’s house, where the event would take place.

He had put one of his subordinates to work in the making of the food and drinks for the night and gave very clear orders to poison the meals with a dark liquid he had acquired from a witch in hell before he went back to earth, Jensen came prepared to fool people’s minds and the poison would make them susceptible to his will. Jensen could have his way with half the population of the city and have all the companies and rich people on his pay notes.

Money had never been a problem for demons since it has always been a beacon to greed, pride and violence demons had always had their way with the currency ever since it had been invented. Jensen knew demons inside of every bank and financial institution and it had been only a matter of convincing them to agree with his point of view and show them his way of doing things. Many of them were interested in Jensen’s hold of the city and would show up at the party that night.

Jensen wouldn’t allow any of them to threat his business and, most of all, they wouldn’t get so much as one hundred feet from his bitch. Jared had shown no interest in them, he almost looked disappointed they would need more demons, but Jensen was going to keep an eye on them, to put them under his control and no one else’s. Jared was going to be wanted by all of them, Jensen had to make sure he was forbidden. Jensen knew some of those demons from before he had become one so they were older, but they weren’t near as smart as Jensen, they lacked on conquest and creativity. So many years living amongst humans had certainly messed with their judgment.

Jensen wasn’t scared of them and he would show that tonight.

He got into his chambers and found Jared there, laying naked on the mattress. Jared loved to be naked more than he loved his new clothes and every time they were inside the castle, he would walk around comfortable on his skin. Jensen had no complaints about Jared’s sluttiness, he had embraced it fully after he met Jensen and wasn’t ashamed by it, always making sure to show off his hot body and telling to whoever crossed their paths how much of a cocksucker he was and loved to be before he killed them. Jensen had encouraged such behavior and liked to exhibit Jared to people, so everyone knew who Jared belonged to.

Jensen checked out the body spread on the mattress, Jared was laying on his stomach and his ass was provocatively perked up. Jared seemed to be reading something and Jensen identified the book called “Demonology”. He laughed silently, that was one of Jensen’s old books from before he had decided to kill himself and go to hell. Jensen had been obsessed by the supernatural, witchcraft and the creatures of hell, he created a library section dedicated only to the dark arts and in there he had learned what demons were, the book taught him that demons were once human beings and it hadn’t been wrong.

Jensen walked silently, planning to scare Jared, but as he got closer the man turned his head to him.

“I could hear you from the door, Jensen,” Jared said and smiled. Jensen was impressed by Jared’s abilities because demons could be very silent when they wanted to. Jared was not scared of him and Jensen felt his pride hurt. Since the first night, Jensen had been unable to mess with his head.

He had tried that first night, messing with Jared’s head on the road, he had wanted to make him crash for leaving him behind but he had not forced those thoughts in Jared’s head, he had only put a little authenticity in the images. Jared had not got surprised enough, he controlled his car and had the nerve to curse Jensen for that. Then, after he had tried to scare him with his shadow, but Jared had only given himself to it, allowing him to get inside him and embracing the darkness. 

Jensen sat on the armchair they had put next to the bed and rolled his eyes. Jared was not like normal humans and that was the reason Jensen had felt drawn to him, he was different in every aspect and it annoyed Jensen that he was not scared of him as everyone should be. That was extremely irritating but also incredibly attractive.

“You’re barely human Jared. Everything must be boring for you, I imagine?” Jensen asked casually, looking at Jared to check if he still had his soul. It had always been there, but he was darker than most. It was like a beam to Jensen’s senses, calling for him at all times, begging to be free. 

“Life is never boring when I’m with you, my lord,” Jared promised with the same causality in his voice. He was still reading the book about demons, Jensen pointed to it. 

“You know I’m a demon, right? You can ask your questions to me.” He stuck his hand and the book went flying from the bed. He opened on the chapters about the origin of demons.

“When I read this chapter, I decided to send my soul to hell by myself to become a demon. I believed in the theory and the author was right, I did become a demon after some centuries.”

“Did it hurt?” Jared’s eyes were curious and almost hopeful.

“Yes, sugar, sweet and glorious pain. I’ve been tortured for centuries, in the most creative and innovative ways. In my human times, I had never imagined all the ways you could inflict pain on a body until I discovered how limited the human body was after I came to hell.” Jensen told Jared, looking at his naked body on the bed. He moved closer to him on the chair, reaching his arm to touch Jared’s ass. Jared didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue.

“The soft, delicate human skin can be burned and flayed in so many ways until there is no more skin, only rotten tissue.” Jensen brushed his fingers lightly on the curve of Jared’s ass, making him shiver.“All of your skin dies and is replaced by the thick muscle but the blades can get through them, slicing them like meat.” Jensen clasped his nails on Jared’s ass, leaving moon marks on the soft skin. Jared clenched his ass and moaned softly when his cock got the friction on the silk sheets.

“After they get to your bones, there’s no much left of you to slice. So, they start again. Your body is reconstructed, like magic, and you prepare yourself for another round with different and fun methods. I experienced all kinds of torture existent in hell and I learned with every one of them, I learned to love them. I couldn’t wait until I had the chance to start torturing my souls.” Jensen slapped Jared’s ass and he pressed on the sheets one more time.

“How did you become a demon, my lord?” Jared’s voice was sweet and his eyes were closed. Jensen continued caressing his ass while he answered.

“After you spend so much time being tortured, at the moment you decide to take the whip and start flaying other souls it’s a choice you make. You choose to taint your soul for eternity, you deny any kind of salvation. The moment I sliced my first victim’s back was my last moment as a human soul.” Jensen moved up from the armchair and sat next to Jared by the bed. Jared turned on his back to face him and listened carefully.

“I’ve made of torture my true occupation, I reinvented it. To hurt someone to the point they fall in love with you, to create art in somebody’s sliced skin and make them understand that you’re giving them something good…” Jensen whispered, distracted by the good memories. He looked back at Jared when he heard a sweet noise coming out of his mouth. Jared had his hand wrapped around his cock and he was stroking it.

Jensen groaned as he looked down, the view of Jared’s body stretched out under him, touching himself while thinking about what Jensen had told him. Jared’s back was arched and Jensen could see the shape of his ribs beneath the skinny flesh and he pressed his fingers on each side of them, watching them sunk on the skin and leaving marks. Jared’s breathing was shortened when he talked.

“Hurt me, my lord.” He half-whispered and half moaned, shamelessly jerking his cock. Jensen growled and bent down to take one of Jared’s nipples in his mouth. He bit them hard like he wanted to rip them off and Jensen had to control himself before he did it. He alternated between sucking and biting, making the nip sensitive and swollen. Jared was shaking beneath him, moaning loudly.

“You’re such a whore, Jared. A shameless, heartless whore. _My_ whore, to fuck whenever I want.” Jensen spat the words, growling. His eyes were dark and he could only see red. He bit Jared’s nipple one more time and blood came out of it. Jared screamed from the pain and came instantly, weakly stroking his cock through the aftershocks.

Jensen wrapped his mouth around his nipple and sucked the blood, making Jared shake with the rush of pain. Jensen knew it was only pain now, no pleasure to mix with it but he kept sucking it and Jared kept moaning. He was learning his lesson fast, Jensen was sure he would love to become a demon one day and he was going to be the one to turn him.

Jensen knew Jared’s soul would go to hell after he died and he would be his bitch underground as he was on earth. Jensen wanted to kill him and torture him until his eyes turned black and he could possess Jared’s being with cruelness and honestly. He sucked Jared’s blood like an addict, feeling the hot thick liquid on his tongue was intoxicating and the taste was better than any other human. Jensen touched Jared’s skin and felt the shivers on it, the tremors of Jared’s muscles and he quietly allowed Jensen to feed on him. He felt the sensitive skin and the heartbeat from the arteries beneath, the warmth of his living organs.

Jensen recognized then that he had no rush in killing Jared.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

Jared felt the silk fabric brushing softly on the skin of his legs and the inside of his thighs as he walked slowly on his high heels. It wasn’t a normal thing in that town for a man to walk holding hands with another one, especially if one of those men was wearing a long silver dress. All eyes were on him when he and Jensen arrived at the reception, shaking hands and putting fake smiles on his face. Jared felt exposed, walking in the middle of those blue blood but he had gotten used to the attention during his time as a hooker.

Having Jensen by his side only made things better, the only true smiles Jared gave was to the jealous ladies sitting by their fat, bald husbands by their side while checking Jensen out and whispering offenses to Jared. Jared belonged to that powerful _man_ and he had never thanked the town for picturing them as husbands, but he sure did now. Together, Jared and Jensen walked confidently, waiting for the people to come to them and not otherwise. Everyone at the party wanted to meet him and Jensen corresponded to every expectation they might have.

The dinner was held in one of the town's property, a big house with a gigantic backyard enough for at least five swimming pools. Jared had left Jensen to talk politics with the rest of the men, sure that he had taught Jensen the basics of how the system worked now and Jensen had sworn things weren’t so different at all. He let Jensen do his job poisoning the men’s minds with ideas and ambitions of great money and power with what he had to offer and walked around mindlessly, analyzing the faces and relationships in front of him. Rich people in that city were as fake as all the others, pretending they cared about the community while exploring their workforce to earn millions. Jared hated each and every one of them.

He felt the pressure of his knife hidden on his pantyhose and felt comfortable, even though he knew he wouldn’t need the weapon since all of those people would be soon under Jensen’s control. Jared had never imagined how much his life would change after he met Jensen and he had never thought of himself on a fancy party wearing that elegant dress, passing as the husband of some influent and rich C.E.O. Jared was exploring unknown territories and he felt the rush of adrenaline of the conquest. He wanted to watch while that town was consumed by darkness and the rot inside everyone would finally come to the surface.

Jared returned the stare of everyone he caught looking at him, a threat hidden inside them. “Do you wanna say something, dear?” He said with his eyes. “Do you dare to mistreat me near my _husband_?” Jared knew he could kill all those women in a minute, but he decided that killing them with jealousy was better. He was the privileged one this time, they were the whores trapped in loveless relationships with rich men who didn’t care about them. Jared had won.

He kept walking around the yard with a triumphant smile on his face and saw a table under a tall tree that was unoccupied. He accommodated himself and continued to watch every movement. Jensen was still talking to the same group of men, and judging by their body language the conversation was going well. The men were all laughing at the things Jensen was saying and nodded their heads earnestly to agree with his proposals. Jensen was winning people’s minds and their goal would be successful by the end of the night.

Jared saw a new group of men entering the reception, all of them wearing completely black suits. They were tall, black men who had the same confident posture as Jensen and Jared figured they were also demons. Jensen had warned him that more of them would show up to have their share in the corruption of the city. Some of those were possessing powerful bankers and financial investors, so they were needed for their cause. Jared had been excited to meet them, to know if they were similar to Jensen or if they were just soldiers, he wanted to meet them to make sure none of them would put their plan at risk. Jensen didn’t need to warn Jared to trust any one, Jared had that lesson imprinted in his brain.

Jared watched as the men walked straight to Jensen, he introduced them to the group and they went back to the same conversation. A waitress came to his table and offered him a glass of wine which Jared accepted quickly, ignoring her compliment to his dress. Jared saw one of the tall demons take a glance in his direction and their eyes met for a second. He was not sure if Jensen had told the demons about him, but he knew it wouldn’t be a secret for much longer. Jared would make sure of that, eventually.

Jared was better than those demons, he had helped Jensen to conquest the city before they were even needed. Jared had been sure he could make him rise to power without their help, but Jensen thought they were useful. They had money and were willing to give it to Jensen so he could create his fame, after that night, things would be settled and they wouldn’t be useful anymore.

He watched them carefully, focused on Jensen. He had excused himself to the human men and walked slowly to another area with the demons. He followed them with his stare and noticed that the tall demon was looking at him again. Jared returned the stare and smiled wildly to the demon, making an invitation.

The group disappeared for a few minutes, in a part of the yard Jared couldn’t see. After, Jensen returned to the front and went up the stairs of the improvised stage to give his opening speech and propose a toast that would send the poison down people’s throats. Jensen started his greetings and introduced himself to the reception, all of them focusing their attention on him.

The sun had started to set and the sky was in a deep shade of orange, that was Jared’s favorite time of the day. He loved to say goodbye to the sun, to embrace his darkest self. He searched on the crowd to find the eyes he knew would be staring at him, and he found him, standing a little far from the others. The tall demon was looking at him, smiling. Jared returned the smile and stood up from the chair, walking slowly to get inside the house.

He knew it would be empty during Jensen’s speech, Jared had a few minutes alone with him. He walked to the nearest room and turned to face the door while the demon was closing and locking it. The demon was still smiling as he walked closer to Jared, who waited for him patiently.

“My name is Jared.” He introduced himself like Jensen was doing outside.

“You’re the hell bitch everyone’s been talking about.” The tall man replied, checking Jared’s body. “I can see what Jensen saw in you.”

“Yeah? Like what you see, sugar?” Jared asked with innocence, provoking him. The man bit his lower lip and nodded, already thinking of all the things he wanted to do with Jared, certainly. Jared grits his teeth and smiled. He slid one arm of his dress, showing his left nipple, the one Jensen had hurt earlier. The demon saw Jared’s abused flesh and groaned.

“Jensen is taking good care of you, I see. Now, it’s my turn to taste you.” Jared opened his mouth and stick his tongue out, inviting the demon to kiss him. In a second, Jared’s body was being pressed against the wall and the demon’s tongue invaded his mouth, it was long and thick and it explored deep inside his mouth. Jared could taste blood, like in Jensen’s tongue, but he felt disgusted by the flavor.

He bit the man’s tongue and rip it off from the man’s mouth. He felt the thick piece of meat in his mouth and spit it out on the floor, cleaning the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. The demon was trying to scream, but the sound came out suffocated. He held his mouth open and ran in Jared’s direction, holding his body against the wall one more time. The demon was stronger than him, but Jared didn’t offer any resistance. He allowed the demon to push his dress up and rip his pantyhose and panties.

Jared felt the thick pressure of his cock against his asshole and relaxed his muscles to take the man’s dick inside of him. He heard a strangled sound and suddenly the demon was being thrown to the other side of the room. Jared rearranged his dress and looked int the direction of the door, where Jensen was standing with the other demons behind him.

Jensen’s eyes were darker than he had ever seen them, he was showing his teeth like a lion and staring at the other demon, like he had the wrath of God, or Satan, inside of him. The demon stood up and prepared himself for the fight, but Jensen was faster and he fell on the tall demon like a force of nature. Jensen punched the other’s face continuously, blood splashing on the walls and Jared heard the noise of a bone-breaking twice.

Jared didn’t know if it was possible to kill a demon, but Jensen was trying. The taller had tried to gain an advantage in the fight, but he wasn’t able to hit Jensen enough to hurt. Jensen never stopped hitting his face, until all the bones were broken and Jared couldn't tell what was what in the deformed face. The other demons watched as Jensen smashed the other’s head and Jared waited anxiously until he was finished.

When Jensen stopped hitting the other demon, his body was a lifeless weight on his hands. The demon had smoked out of its body seconds before, flying back to hell. Jared wondered if Jensen had killed the innocent man the demon had worn, but after a second he realized that they were all the same and none of them were different. Jared smiled when Jensen turned to face him but what he had in front of him was anything but happy.

Jensen took Jared’s hand and pulled him hard through the expectant demons and out of the house. Jared didn’t say anything, he knew better than to argue with demons, he would just accept his punishment and talk only when Jensen was more susceptible to listen.

They got out of the house and Jared imagined how Jensen was planning to explain all the blood to the guests. He wouldn’t have to, Jared thought, as he stepped on the yard. All the guests, including the mayor and his wife, all the businessman and the workers were paralyzed, dumbly looking to the stage where Jensen had been before he went after Jared. The spell had been a success and Jared smiled victoriously to Jensen, who ignored him.

Jensen pulled him to the stage and they both got up, Jared stood quietly behind him as Jensen started his new speech to his new followers.

“My fellow community, people that I adore and admire. We’re here today because change is coming to our city. The city which had once been known as Crimson Palace has decreased its level, transformed from a powerful reign to a boring and mindless village. As your ruler, I come to return our city to its old status as an example of society. With me, I bring many friends and together we’re going to change this town for the better.” Jensen paused and the audience clapped their hands, still looking dumb. “We’ll bring modernity, technology, and globalization to this town. People will have their own free will and everyone should respect that. Do what you want, no matter how wrong or disgusting society may think you are.” Jared saw the demons laughing and clapping to the affirmations, those demons were like that, Jared thought. Disgusting and evil children. Jensen was the only different, he had class and intelligence.

“As from today, no rules apply in this town except for this: Make people pay for what they take from you.” Jensen phrased the last sentence as a threat, he looked at the crowd and then at Jared, making sure Jared had understood to whom he belonged. Jensen called for him to step in front of him and caressed Jared’s waistline. Jared’s dress was ruined, his pantyhose ripped and his nipple was still showing.

“This is Jared.” Jensen started to introduce him on the mic, looking specifically to the demons group. “He’s my whore and he bound himself to me, on earth and in hell. He’s my bitch and he’s not for share.” The crowd nodded obediently, even the demons. Jensen’s mouth went close to Jared’s earlobe from behind, sending shivers down his spine. “You think you can whore yourselfto other demons, Jared?” He whispered just for him. “You’re so desperate for cock you can’t even wait until the spell was finished?” Jensen was angry at him.

“Want only _yours,_ my lord.” Jared promised with a whisper. He was honest, but Jensen didn’t understand why he had done it. Jared wanted to make Jensen see he didn’t need to work with other demons. “The _only_ demon I need. You only need me too, Jensen.” He looked to where the demons were standing, some of them smiling at him waiting for his punishment, excited with the perspective of torture.

Stupid motherfuckers had no idea how his and Jensen’s relationship worked. Jared was not forced to be with Jensen, he had chosen that. Jared was ready to take all the pain Jensen had to give him, he would accept it gladly. This wasn’t a punishment, Jensen was gifting him.

Jensen followed Jared’s stare and his emotions should be very clear on his face because Jensen laughed. “You’re a jealous bitch, sugar.” Jared groaned and his laugh got louder.

Jensen pushed Jared to be on his knees and he obeyed like the mindless crowd. Jensen ripped what was left of his dress and Jared was left wearing only the ripped pantyhose and his panties, he felt the air blowing on his exposed skin and shivered.

“Jared will serve as an example for us tonight. Of what happens when you disobey your master.” Jensen spoke to the crowd but his eyes, black, were locked on Jared’s. Jared was shaking with the expectation of what Jensen would give him, he wanted Jensen’s attention fully to himself again. He held Jensen’s stare and opened his mouth slightly, he stuck the tip of his tongue out and licked his lips.

Jensen mirrored the action reflexively and reached for the internal pocket of his back suit. He pulled out a folded whip, tied with a leather string. Jared had never seen Jensen use or carry that whip anywhere, he had never witnessed Jensen torturing people on earth yet and Jared was going to be the first. He remembered what Jensen had said about torturing souls, that for him it was art and how he had the ability to make people fall in love with him as a result of how good he was at hurting them.

Jared’s cock felt heavier between his legs, inside his panties. The thought of having Jensen torture him for the first time, still alive and on earth felt as good as having Jensen’s dick inside of him. Jared was going to be a good bitch and take what Jensen had to give him as Jensen had done in hell.

Jensen untied the leather and the whip fell to its full length in front of Jared’s eyes. He couldn’t avoid the fear that invaded him as he saw the long strips covered with spikes. Jared had never felt a pain similar to being flayed before, but he knew Jensen was going to take good care of him, even if he died. He tried to control his breathing and closed his eyes.

Jensen positioned himself behind him and Jared felt the touch of his hand on his back, caressing. For a second, Jared relished on the touch before the first swing hit his back.

Jared screamed involuntarily, taken by surprise by the giant sting of pain on his back. One of the spikes cut his skin as Jensen pulled the whip back for another strike and Jared trembled, gritting his teeth. He cursed himself for being weak and screaming, bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. The second strike hurt worse than the first, his skin was already damaged and bleeding. Jared bit his lip harder and his breathing increased.

“Scream, whore.” Jensen’s voice came from behind him. “I’m taking what I want from you, and I want you to scream.” Jared opened his eyes and saw the crowd watching them, all of them were already under the spell’s control but they started to come back to consciousness. The ideas Jensen had planted on their heads would be put under proof in a few seconds when the public regained their personalities and would watch a live flaying.

Jared’s dick twitched in his panties, hard, the head appeared above the panties laces. This was an intimate moment between him and Jensen, but he was serving as an example so Jensen had to do that in public. Jensen wanted him to scream in front of those people, to demonstrate how good he was at his art. Jared enjoyed being watched by scumbags who were about to die, he liked to make a show for them as their last view. He would let Jensen possess him in front of them on the bars around town, fucking him on top of the corpse and every time he would come twice as hard, knowing the people were watching them shocked and trapped by their morbid curiosity.

This time wasn’t different. When the third strike hit him, Jared moaned loudly like he was about to come. That made Jensen more excited about his duty, he laughed behind Jared and the next hit was even harder, Jared could feel his skin being open, ruined. His back must have looked like a masterpiece of blood, flayed skin and exposed muscle and Jensen hit him one more time. He had received five strokes of the whip and Jared was feeling loose, not really in his body anymore. When the sixth came, he screamed as loud as he could, eager to prove to Jensen how bad that was hurting, how much he was feeling.

“You’re strong, Jared.” His voice whispered behind him. “You should see how beautiful your back looks now.” Jensen was proud of him, Jared thought with a smile. He knew Jensen would forgive him for betraying him, he knew he could make Jensen understand how powerful they were, just the two of them. They didn’t need other demons.

“You’re mine, Jared.” Jensen continued, repeatedly hitting him with the whip. Jared had counted seven, but Jensen didn’t seem to have a specific number in mind. “My gorgeous whore, I’m the only demon you serve, understood? Don’t throw that hot body at anyone else, or I will send _you _to hell next time and it won’t be me torturing you.” Jensen’s threat was reinforced by a stronger last hit.

Jared was thrown on the floor by the strength of the whip, the spikes piercing his back so deep that he felt like Jensen was pulling his whole skin off his body when he pulled the whip out. He fell with his face on the floor and he saw as Jensen walked out of the stage, leaving him behind.

Jared laid there until the throb on his back decreased, he could see the guests whispering between themselves about him, some of them had smiles on their faces and others went after Jensen when he got back down, seeming eager to learn with him. Jared wasn’t sure how the potion had poisoned their minds, but he was sure it hadn’t created cruelness out of nothing. All of those people already had darkness inside of them, which was only freed. Jared hated them even more than before, he couldn’t wait to see them murdering each other as the time passed.

He stood up and walked out of the stage with his dignity intact. One of the demons had stayed behind while the others followed Jensen, he had given him orders to take Jared home but he was not interested in receiving assistance from those demons. Jared would walk back to the castle and fuck him if Jensen thought he needed any help.He told the demon to fuck off and leave him alone and got out of the mayor’s property.

The night was dark and the wind was freezing, where it hit on Jared’s back made him shiver with pain but the cold soon made the open wound less sensible, Jared could feel almost nothing on the outside and on the inside. He was not angry at Jensen for beating him, but for leaving him behind. Jared was not sure Jensen had understood why he had thrown himself at that ugly demon, it wasn’t jealousy it was strategy. Jared was sure one of those demons would betray them sooner or later, the tall one wanted to take Jared in the moment he saw him, he knew who he was and still, he wanted to fuck Jensen’s bitch.

Jared had only Jensen’s interests in his mind, matter of fact, Jensen had been the only thing in his mind ever since they first met. Jared shivered again, not exactly from the wind blowing, and sighed. He was too invested now, there was no way back and Jared had no wish to come back to his old life. To work with Jensen and help him was his mission now, Jared was the closest he had ever been to happy. He only wanted to make Jensen succeed, and he would kill each and everyone who got in his way.

The way to the castle was long and Jared started to regret his decision when his ruined back regained its sensitivity and the pain was worse than before. Jared tried to walk faster, he felt he was losing consciousness and a lot of blood. He closed his eyes, like a prayer, and cursed Jensen for leaving him to another shit demon, Jensen had forced Jared to walk on his own. His pride could be bigger than a demon’s.

His breathing got erratic, his vision was blurred and he couldn’t concentrate because of the pain. He obliged himself to continue, he would look weak and stupid if he passed out on the middle of the street from Jensen’s punishment. He wasn’t like the ordinary humans who fell from the torture, how could he be next to Jensen if he could not take punishment from demons? Jared was angry, he realized, at himself. He had acted out of impulse and he should have waited a little longer before he killed the demon.

Jared had been blind by his need to get Jensen’s attention, he wanted him to know how dangerous and dissimulative those demons were. He wanted to prove to Jensen that they would try to take Jared away from him and he was desperate to know if Jensen cared or not. He had had his confirmation when Jensen stormed in the room and started to punch the demon, but it looked like Jensen was only possessive of his property and Jared was nothing more than that. He had punished Jared as a warning, not a gift.

Jared tried to control his thoughts, bring out the rational beast inside of him, but he couldn’t. He could only think of Jensen walking away from that fucking improvised stage and leaving him at the mercy of, yet, another demon. Maybe Jensen wanted to teach him a humility lesson, forcing him to get help from another demon, but it had only made Jared angrier. He knew then he couldn’t trust Jensen like he thought he could.

Jared stopped to regain his breath, leaning on the side of a building. He felt his vision getting darker and for a moment he thought he would faint, but the darkness was moving and Jared noticed it was a demon smoke. He prepared himself to send the demon to fuck off, but when he materialized, it was Jensen.

“You’re still very far from the castle Jared.” Jensen’s voice was filled with mockery and Jared opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off anyway, but he was too weak to argue. He stayed silent, waiting for Jensen to say what he wanted. He must have noticed something in Jared’s expression, because when he spoke Jensen’s voice was softer, somehow. “Let me take you home, I’ll heal you.”

Jensen held out his hand for Jared and for a long minute he thought about ignoring it and walk back by himself, but he started to lose consciousness while Jensen was speaking. He held Jensen’s hand and gave up to sleep as they traveled through the city back to Jensen’s castle.

The last thing he felt was Jensen carefully touching his back, the pain crashed his nervous system. For a second, before he passed out, Jared thought he had heard Jensen whisper something reassuring.

In his sleep, Jared dreamed of Hell. Jensen was sitting in a throne made of bones, holding a head on his lap that belonged to the demon Jared had manipulated. Jared was sitting on the floor next to the throne and he looked up when Jensen called his name. Jensen was smiling at him, Jared knew he was thanking him for helping him take the command of Hell. Jared felt proud of himself and his heart beat faster when Jensen called for the attention of all the demons standing in front of him.

“From now on, I am the King of Hell.” Jensen stood up and Jared stood next to him. Jensen held his hand and brought it to his lips. “You, Jared, my love. You’ll be my Queen, from this day until eternity.”

Jensen rose their arms and a volcano erupted when the crowd cheered for them.


	5. Human issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen realized Jared is the most loyal servant he's ever had.

CHAPTER 5: Human issues

It was the second time Jared had passed out from the pain and injury Jensen had given him. Jensen had never second-guessed himself but he did for the first time when he thought of how he had punished Jared at the reunion. He was not thinking straight and he accused Jared of seducing the other demon when in reality he knew demons didn’t need much provocation to go after someone. Jared had never been innocent, but being a whore was not one of his flaws in Jensen’s opinion. 

Jensen should have kept their relationship strict to business outside town. That mistake had cost Jared more than anyone else. Jensen did not feel sorry for him and he didn’t regret anything, now that it had already happened. Torturing Jared for the first time, lashing his skin while he was still human had made Jensen feel the most powerful he had ever felt, he wanted to whip him until he died and for a second, he was willing to do that. Jensen had felt the heat coming from Jared’s body and he reminded himself that Jared had willingly offered himself to him and demon deals usually had a deadline, but it was against the rules to kill the summoner before their time.

Jensen had been arguing with himself about his desire to kill Jared and keep him safe and alive at the same time, he had figured that Jared at least had the right to die on his terms and only when his contract was over. Then, Jensen would have all the time in the world to personally be in charge of Jared’s transformation, he would be the one holding the whip every time as he had done earlier. Jared had no choice, even if he had regretted making that deal when Jensen’s whip hit him for the first time.

Now, Jared was still sleeping on Jensen’s bed which they only shared when Jensen fucked him because demons didn’t sleep. Jensen had acquired the habit of watching Jared sleep and read his mind while he was dreaming. Jared’s dreams were always nightmares, dark and violent. Jared usually dreamed of the same group of people, the workers from the orphanage he grew up in. Jensen watched as he killed each one of them for the hundredth time and Jared seemed to get better at it every time.

That night was different, though. Jensen had laid Jared’s unconscious body on the bed and admired his work of art with a bittersweet taste, he followed the lines of the cuts with his eyes and remembered his turn on the other side of the whip. Jensen had endured it as Jared did and he had surrounded himself to his torturer, the powerful Abdiel, with joy and willingness.

Abdiel had been Jensen’s master in hell, he had seen in him a potential torturer and Jensen was glad to be recognized for his work on earth. Abdiel had taught him that causing pain was not more important than feeling pain as well, to relish on the feeling and taste your blood. Jensen had been in Jared’s place before and he had needed a little time to adjust to the different reality of being submissive, to surrender and to accept what was given to him and be grateful. Jensen had become Abdiel’s favorite servant, he didn’t allow anyone else to torture Jensen and he had transformed him. Jensen had surrendered himself in every way possible before he could finally understand the true beauty of his occupation.

Abdiel had taught Jensen how to be an artist and don’t just get off on gratuitous violence and evil. Of course, there was an inevitable pleasure and fucking someone’s mind before finally ripping off the skin from their bones, but Jensen made sure to do that in the most beautiful and well-planned way. Jared would also learn his lesson, he was an undomesticated animal and Jensen would teach him the class and order necessary to do great things, to become an artist like himself. Jared’s methods were as messy as the wounds on his back but Jensen had to admit that he also found beauty in them. He would change but Jared would never stop being himself, Jensen thought.

Jensen watched Jared’s back moving up and down as he breathed, but Jensen was pushed out of his thoughts when he started to move in his sleep. Soft sounds were coming out of his mouth like he was trying to say something. Jensen got curious and closed his eyes to dive into Jared’s dreams.

Red was the first thing he saw, painting everything around him. He was inside a room and it was so hot that the air appeared as heat waves, there was a bed and a bathtub in the room and Jensen realized it was his bedroom. Jared was inside the bathtub and he saw himself sitting on the bed, watching Jared shower. The liquid was thick and red like the rest of the room, Jensen knew it was blood and he felt a wave of arousal inside him as he watched Jared soaked in blood.

“Want to join me, my king?” Jared asked with his sugary voice, almost singing to the Jensen sitting on the bed. “Come take a royal bath with your queen.”

Jensen groaned in synchrony with his other-self. Jared was dreaming that Jensen was the king of something, maybe hell judging by the red and the heat. Jared wanted to be Jensen’s queen and Jensen knew he would do anything for him. Even after Jensen had whipped him and left him alone, Jared still wanted to serve him and he was dreaming with bigger things than Jensen had ever proposed to him.

The idea that Jared admired him so much he saw Jensen as a king made him swell with pride. Jensen had the strength, the intelligence and the ways to make that dream come true and Jared made him want more, conquer everything he could. Jensen smiled with resolution and watched himself take off his clothing and get inside the bathtub with Jared. They submerged in the liquid and went back to the surface, kissing and licking the delicious liquid out of their bodies. Jensen knew Jared had a blood kink, like him, since the first day they met but he had never thought he would come to such extremes.

Jensen decided, then, to gift Jared when he woke up, to reward him for being such an evil bitch. Jensen was a generous lord and he cherished the few good companies he had had in his life. He was sure Jared was the best one of them and he wanted to thank him, demon style.

Jensen opened his eyes and came back to reality, he kissed Jared’s lips to make sure he would sleep for another 5 hours. That would be enough time.

He smoked out through the window and flew to the city. The speech he had made earlier seemed to have its effect on the morality of town, Jensen could feel the bad vibrations and the profanity that the town exhaled. In many places of the city, people were fighting themselves with the urge to do wrong things, trying desperately to ignore the little voice in their heads whispering their darkest desires.

The presence of a demon wasn’t enough to drive everyone crazy, but Jensen had worked with Jared to bring fear and doubt into people’s minds. Tonight, he had given the rich and powerful to consent to follow their cravings, because Jensen knew they didn’t need any influence on that matter, evil was within them as it was proved when nobody questioned nor moved a finger to help Jared from being whipped in front of them. In a few weeks, the city would be doomed and Jensen could move on to the next.

He traveled to the farthest point of the town, guided by his senses. He followed the smell of innocence that some people still had, those tasted the best, had less dirt inside of them. He arrived at his destination and took his physical form. He wouldn’t do the dirty work here, he needed only to select his victims. Jensen remembered the loyal servants that used to accompany him to his hunts, ready to help him take his victims home. This time, he had his demonic powers to assist him.

Jensen walked to the first door and listened for any sounds inside. The family was probably sitting on the couch, watching some useless tv show. He could do this quietly but that was never fun. Jensen kicked the front door open and walked inside, slowly, smiling to the freaked out family standing in front of the tv.

The father was standing in front of them, shielding his family from the threat. The mother was behind him, crying like women do and hugging their two small children who were also crying. Jensen rolled his eyes at the sight, the fragility of the humankind had always disgusted him, their weakness was a flaw that Jensen had been happy to abandon when he said goodbye to his human self. Humans were cattle, manipulated masses that only served as food and entertainment.

Jared was different, though, the thought crossed his mind. Jared had never been a victim, he had never allowed anyone to manipulate him and even when he was face to face with Jensen, he had not feared him. Jared was human, but he wasn’t weak and he wasn’t flawed. Jensen had accepted him to be by his side for his abilities and cold thinking because he was unique. Humans had a lot to learn with Jared. He smiled bigger when he thought of him and compared it with the pathetic sight in front of him.

“Good evening.” Jensen greeted, taking a step closer to the family. The father’s legs were shaking, incapable of being brave not even when his whole family was at risk. “My name is Jensen.”

At the moment Jensen introduced himself, the father seemed to put himself together enough to be stupid. He ran in Jensen’s direction, screaming like a scared animal trying to sound bigger and tougher than they were and Jensen laughed as he moved his hand and threw the man to the other side of the room, he hit his head on the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

The woman screamed in despair, worried about her husband. “No! Please, don’t hurt us. Take whatever you want, but please, don’t kill my family!” Jensen admired the woman’s ability to speak, scream and cry at the same time. The women fell to the floor and hugged her children tight, whispering and praying for the Lord to help them.

Jensen stood there and watched her, curious at the reaction. Instead of trying to fight him, to try to escape or find a weapon the woman had fallen to the floor begging for help to someone who would, in the best of cases, never care about what happened to them. Jensen saw the opportunity to teach them something.

His eyes turned black and he laughed out loud, to call for the woman’s attention. She looked at him and shouted in horror. “You’re a demon!”

“Yes, lady. It may come as a surprise for you, but demons have been on earth since way before your Sunday priest got old enough to tell you his lies.”Jensen looked around the living room and noticed the clear signs of a fearful family. God’s cattle were easy to identify and they were easier to kill.

The woman stood up and started to chant a prayer, holding out a crucifix she had probably pulled from her breasts. Jensen looked at her as a curious puppy, puzzled by how fierce people got when they thought they were doing God’s will. He walked to her and held the crucifix.

“God’s not here tonight, love,” Jensen whispered and stick his tongue out, licking the useless symbol of adoration and throwing it on the floor. The woman started to cry again, hopelessly begging Jensen to let her children live.

Jensen considered the two small children, who must have been no more than 7 years old. The skinny small bodies couldn’t contain the necessary blood worth killing them. Jensen had a mission that night and he aimed for the correct victims.

“Calm down, woman. I won’t kill your children, as a sign of generosity. God doesn’t have the same kindness when he allows millions of children to be killed by humans frequently.” Jensen smiled with arrogance to the woman and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her close to her likely dead husband. She fell on top of him, checking for vital signs and crying desperately when she couldn’t find any.

Jensen had lost his patience. He grabbed her head again and smashed it on the wall, to shut her mouth. He heard the kids sobbing silently, hugging each other. The view could break anybody’s heart, but Jensen didn’t have one.

“I’ll kill you when you’re grown, kids.” He smiled at them and held their parents, before disappearing with the bodies and leaving the children behind.

Jensen took the corpses to the dungeon of his castle, where he used to bleed his victims. The hooks and buckets were still there, in a secret area of the museum, hidden from the public for being too morbid and violent. Jensen thanked the previous owner of the place for keeping his equipment, while he was striping the bodies and hanging them on the hooks over the buckets.

Jensen reached for his knife and sliced the throats of the couple deep enough to see the bone and the blood started to flow instantly. He knew two bodies weren’t enough to fill the bathtub, so he let them dry and went out for more victims.

He looked for more victims in ten different houses in the suburbs of the city. Jensen was lucky to find fatter people than the couple, which meant they had nearly twice the quantity of blood to give. Soon enough, he had enough victims to fill up the tub.

Jensen watched his work with satisfaction, it had been a long time since he last had hunted and killed his victims for his bath. In hell, the blood was given to him by other demons, usually from beasts and left over hunting from demons who traveled to earth. Now Jensen watched proudly as he bleeds his victims dry to give their blood as a gift to his bitch. Jared was still sleeping and his back was still covered with his blood. Jensen knew the blood could help him with his back, blood had always cured all of his human wounds. There was a magic in blood if you were open-minded enough to see it and use it. Jensen had always been and after he became a demon, blood had given him more power than before.

He sent his servants to take the buckets to his room and prepare the bathtub, heating the blood to keep it warm. After the last victim was dry, Jensen went upstairs to wake Jared up. He demanded the servants go away and don’t bother them until the next day. Jared would be hungry, but Jensen had already told them to leave a quick meal for him next to the bed. He had prepared everything for his whore.

Jensen wanted to make Jared’s dream come true and he would, starting with the healing bath and he knew Jared would forgive him if he was still angry about before. The sun was almost rising and the sky was in a deep shade of purple and blue, Jensen looked at the sky and admired the colors that didn’t exist in hell. Demons were able to admire the beauty of everything, but usually, they only had a different way of seeing things. Jensen thought that color looked like a bruise, like the ones on Jared skin after Jensen had strangled and bit him. Jared’s body was like a canvas, where Jensen could create his most perfect painting.

He closed the window and turned to look at his whore, sleeping peacefully on his bed. Jensen walked slowly and sat next to him, he touched one finger on an open wound and he knew the pain would send a rush of adrenaline to Jared’s brain, necessary to wake him up from Jensen’s spell. Jared’s eyes opened quickly and he sat on the bed ready to fight with whoever was attacking him. When he noticed Jensen was the one who woke him up, Jared relaxed his shoulders and arms, but his eyes were still suspicious.

“Jensen.” He whispered with a sigh. Jared’s fierce determination and anger from last night were gone, they were replaced by what it looked like sadness. His eyes were tired and his lips were curved down. Jensen didn’t know if he was sad at him or because of him and he figured it was both. Jared was still human, he thought, some emotions were carved inside his brain and he had no control over them. Jensen had felt sadness and betrayal before, but he had controlled them. Jensen would never apologize, but he could make Jared feel better anyway.

“I said I would heal you, Jared.” He offered in a peaceful tone. Jared looked at him like he wanted to deny his help. He went for another try. “Your back is the most beautiful work of art I’ve created, let me thank you for carrying it with you forever. I don’t want it to kill you from an infection.” Jensen smiled and Jared almost did too.

“You’ve left me behind.” The accusation was quiet, but Jared’s eyes were fearless. Jensen wouldn’t escape without solving that problem first. He smiled again, one more time surprised by Jared’s lack of fear for him which made Jensen want him more. He stood up and walked to the bathtub, taking his clothes off.

“I did Jared. Because you’re my bitch and you’ve betrayed me, offering your ass to another demon in the first chance you got. Now, listen to me, I know demons are disgusting assholes who don’t respect any rules but I’ve taught them the opposite in that room. And you have to learn the same lesson.” Jensen said with no anger in his voice, only calm authority. “None of the demons I’ve brought to work with me are allowed to fuck my whore or I’ll kill them. And it seemed to me that you strategically took advantage of me at that point.” Jensen accused Jared and he saw the confirmation on his face when he looked down. He laughed quietly and unbuttoned his pants.

“You can’t trust them, my lord,” Jared said, trying to convince him. “If they are ready to betray your trust to fuck me, what else wouldn’t they do? You only need me, together we can rule this town!” Jared stood up and looked at Jensen’s undressing with angry eyes. Jensen could almost hear the alarm going on inside his head, whenever Jared saw himself at the risk of being raped again. Jensen saw no use in raping someone who had willingly offered himself to him, who had happily taken all the pain Jensen gave him. Jared was not backing down, though, and he took a step closer to him.

“I know you want to see me succeed, Jared. And I will give you all the power you seek by fighting next to me, I also know I can’t trust demons, being one myself.” Jensen patiently explained. “You betrayed me, nonetheless, and you had to be punished. Part of your punishment was to obey me and accept the ride from that other demon, which you didn’t. Your stubbornness and independence are two things that I like about you, but you should learn when to use them.”

“I would _never_ accept another demon to touch me again, besides you Jensen. You can kill me now and replace me for an obedient whore, but if you don’t I’ll kill each one of them that represents any threat to _our_ plan.” Jared was standing with dignity, even with his back aching, posing beautifully with his ruined and bloody dress looking Jensen in the eye.

Jensen felt powerless for the first time in his existence, he felt like Jared could rip out his skin with his look and open his body to find his un-beating heart. “You would do that for your lord, Jared? Kill demons?” He was already naked and his cock was free to show how Jared’s words had affected him so there was no point in keeping that argument going.

Jared looked at Jensen’s hardening cock and took a step closer, getting on his knees in front of him. “I would blow the entire planet for you, my lord.” He whispered close to Jensen’s dick and the warm breath hit the sensitive skin, making him twitch. Jensen didn’t say anything else, he growled and grabbed Jared’s head, pulling his open mouth to suck his cock.

Jared was eager to please him, taking Jensen’s cock deep in his mouth. His years of being a hooker had given him all the experience necessary to suck cock without choking and Jared did it perfectly, taking his length all at once and moving his tongue along. Jensen looked down and his eyes turned black with the sight of Jared slowly pushing his cock out, sucking on the head and then swallowing it again. Jared moaned each time Jensen’s cock hit his throat, a choked sound that made Jensen moan.

He pushed his thumb on Jared’s mouth, revealing his pointy teeth and saliva and Jensen felt Jared sucking his cock and his finger at the same time. He was an expert, Jared knew exactly what to do. Jensen pressed the tip of his finger on Jared’s fang until he felt the sting of pain when it cut him, that tooth could rip a man’s throat and Jensen wanted Jared to do the same.

He grabbed Jared’s head and immobilized him, thrusting his hips to fuck Jared’s open mouth. Jared was submissive only in sex and he seemed to get off on it, moaning and relaxing his throat to allow Jensen to fuck him deeper. The flow of adrenaline and hormones had made Jared’s wounds start to bleed again, but he didn’t seem to mind the blood dripping on his back. Jensen had to take care of that wound as he promised, but it was impossible to stop.

He fucked Jared’s mouth faster, holding his head in place and reaching so deep in his throat Jensen could see the movement through his skin. He touched Jared's throat with his hand and felt when his cock made Jared swallow hard, the head hitting the back of his throat. He was close to coming and Jared sensed it when his cock got harder, he moaned loudly every time Jensen fucked his mouth, he closed his eyes and the spit was leaking out of his mouth, dripping like the blood from the guy he had killed back in the drug dealer’s building.

The vision of Jared with his mouth full of blood, ripping out a man’s heart to give to Jensen was what drove him over the edge. One more thrust and he came hard inside Jared’s mouth, fucking his mouth through the aftershocks while Jared moaned gratefully for the feeding Jensen had given him. He pulled Jared’s head back and bent over to kiss him, licking his cum on Jared’s tongue. Jensen pulled Jared up and step back to look at him.

“Look so fucking beautiful, ruined and used like that. Cum and blood look great on you whore.” Jensen said, wiping the spit and cum on Jared’s face with a finger and bringing it to his mouth. Jensen took Jared’s dress and ripped it out, he did the same with his underpants. Jared’s cock was hard and he stood there while Jensen was undressing him, like an obedient bitch. He smiled and held Jared’s hand, bringing him closer to the bathtub filled with blood.

“I have a gift for you Jared, for being such a good bitch.” He let out the irony from his voice, but Jared laughed quietly. “I’ll make all your dreams come true.”

Jared looked at the blood and back at Jensen, remembering his dream and understanding the fact that Jensen could read his mind. Jensen waited for his reaction, but there was none. Jared just smiled and accepted Jensen’s gift, going for a kiss before walking to the tub. Jensen watched as he got inside the blood without any sign of disgust or apprehension. Jared sat on the tub and closed his eyes for a second, feeling the blood getting inside his open flesh.

“This bath will heal your open wounds,” Jensen said, getting closer. “Blood has healing and magical powers. Innocent’s blood is even better, it can heal even the deepest cut. It’s a shame that you can’t carry the open cuts yet, because the blood only makes it more beautiful.”

“How many people did you kill for this?” Jared asked, his eyes opened and he looked curiously at Jensen. For a second, Jensen thought Jared could actually feel bad for this and be against the murder of innocent people, but he hadn’t offered himself to be Jensen’s bitch for nothing.

“Fifteen. Their bodies are still down in the dungeon if you want to see them.” The number didn’t scare Jared, he smiled brightly.

“I do.” He laughed softly. “Do you want to join me, my King?” Jared asked with the same sweet voice from his dream. Jensen groaned and nodded, getting inside the tub quickly.

Jared moved from his place and came to sit on Jensen’s lap, kissing him again. Jensen sucked Jared’s tongue and it made him moan, moving his hip on top of Jensen’s Jared caused friction between their hard cocks. Jensen shivered, enjoying the sensation that the blood brought to his skin and kissing Jared deeper. They moved their heads and hips together, seeking for more pleasure. Jensen grabbed Jared’s ass and opened his cheeks, reaching for his hole with his fingers. He pushed two inside and Jared moaned loud, breathing heavily inside Jensen’s mouth.

The blood painted Jared’s white skin, creating patterns and sticking on him. Jensen moved his fingers deeper and opened them inside of him, stretching Jared’s muscles and moved his mouth to kiss his neck, Jensen sucked and bit his neck tracing his way down to Jared’s nipples who were covered in blood. He took one of them inside his mouth and tasted the blood, he could taste the religious woman and the fat man, along with Jared’s taste. Jensen bit his nipple and chewed on them, he wanted so much to just eat Jared’s whole body up. He had done it before, in hell, but here he couldn’t count that Jared would be born again. He needed to control his impulses, give only what Jared could take in his human fragile body.

“Fuck me harder Jen-“ Jared moaned, twerking his ass up so Jensen could have more access to it. Jensen didn’t hesitate in pushing two more fingers inside of him, stretching his asshole so much he would be able to fuck him with his cock without any resistance. Jared moaned louder with every movement of Jensen’s fingers until he found his sweet spot. Jared screamed and bounced his hip forward, getting a delicious contact with Jensen’s hard cock.

“You’re gonna come, Jared? Come with your asshole full of blood, with four fingers fucking you open?” Jensen asked, sucking on his other nipple. Jared screamed his pleasure, fucking himself on Jensen’s fingers and thrusting to rub their cocks together.

“Fuck Jensen. Fuck me!” Jared begged and Jensen pushed his fingers the deepest possible, massaging his prostate continuously. Jared came with a deafening scream, calling for his name.

“Shhh, I’m here Jared. I’m gonna fuck you good now, my delicious whore. Came so good for your lord, you deserve to be fucked.” Jensen guided Jared through his aftershocks and pulled his fingers out of his hole. Jared’s hands were drowned in blood and he touched Jensen’s face with them, sloppy kissing him while Jensen positioned his cock on his entrance.

Jensen held Jared’s waist, careful to not touch his back, and changed their position with Jared under him. He kissed him and brought their bodies under the blood. Under the surface, the blood was so thick Jensen couldn’t listen to anything on the outside, but he could still hear Jared’s heartbeat, so loud he could feel like the liquid was vibrating with each beating. Their kiss was flooded by blood and Jared’s tongue moved inside Jensen’s mouth, swallowing the blood along with Jensen’s spit.

Jensen held him down and pushed his cock deep inside of his asshole, all at once. Jared moaned and Jensen could hear him, the blood was thicker than water so there were no bubbles of air, but Jensen could feel Jared was starting to be out of breath. He thrust his hip one time and took all the air from Jared at once, before pushing him up to the surface. Jared’s hair stick to his face and the blood was dripping from it, Jared opened his eyes and Jensen thought he looked like a witch, controlling him with his seduction, eyes full of promise and desire. Jared licked his lips and brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers as well.

Jensen watched without moving, hypnotized by Jared. Jared’s asshole contracted around his cock, reminding him to keep moving and Jensen did. He held the edges of the bathtub on both sides of Jared’s head for support, got to his knees so he could thrust harder, and started to pound his cock in Jared’s hole. He started slow, at first, sliding out his cock until only the head was still inside then sliding in roughly and making sure he’d hit Jared’s prostate with every movement. Jensen could feel the surface of muscle and tissue inside Jared’s body with each movement, feel the wet and warm stroke Jared’s asshole gave to his cock.

Jensen wouldn’t hold any longer, he started to move faster and Jared encouraged him pressing his nails on Jensen’s back. His slut mouth was close to Jensen’s ear and Jared was moaning softly, so low it sometimes got lost in his breathing. The sound traveled through Jensen’s sensitive senses and made him uncontrollably move to get his release. His hips hit Jared’s so hard he could hear the meat pounding under the blood, which was splattering all over the floor around the bathtub.

“Fuck, God! Jensen! Fuck me faster!” Jared was a boneless mess beneath him, letting himself be fucked with all of Jensen’s lust. The tub’s space was limited and Jensen wanted to have the full view of his bitch being fucked like that. In less than a second, Jensen pulled his dick out of Jared and before he could complain he was pulling him out of the bathtub and on to the bed.

Jensen positioned himself between Jared’s legs and grabbed them, pushing them apart the farthest possible. Jared was pretty bendy and his mile-long legs opened wide, showing his even wider stretched ass, used by Jensen’s cock. The view made Jensen’s mouth water, Jared with his legs spread like that and his deep colorful eyes looking back at him like a bitch begging for a treat.

Jensen got down between Jared’s legs and stuck his tongue inside Jared’s hole. He was so relaxed his tongue went deep inside in one push, he held Jared’s waist to keep him from thrusting his hips and started to roll his tongue in and out of his hole, tasting the bittersweet flavor of Jared’s body like a thirsty dog drinking water. Jensen could do that all night, eat Jared’s asshole while he was shaking and moaning. Jensen sealed his lips around the tight muscle and sucked while moving his tongue up and down to touch Jared’s sensitive flesh inside.

Jared moved despite Jensen’s hold on him, he started to shake like Jensen’s tongue was electric. Jensen knew he was close to coming, but he didn’t touch his cock.

He pulled his tongue just enough so he could speak close to Jared’s ass. “You’re gonna come for me again Jared. Come untouched like the slut I know you are.” Jensen didn’t ask for confirmation but Jared helplessly nodded and moaned softly in obedience. He returned to his mission, spitting in Jared’s hole and licking on the outside of the sensitive area. Jared’s legs looked like jello, shaking with each electric stroke of Jensen’s tongue. He licked softly on the outside and pushed inside with no resistance again, moving his tongue to touch everything of Jared he could.

Jensen wanted to open Jared up, swim in his body’s blood and eat his beautiful body starting from his asshole. He contented himself with only eating his hole and Jared’s desperate moaning was good enough for now. He sealed his lips again and sucked, the pressure combined with his tongue moving instantly sent Jared over the edge, dying for some relief. His breathing started to pitch, his legs shook uncontrollably.

“I- I’m going to- Ahh!” Jensen looked up between Jared’s legs to see his cock twitching heavily, spurting the little sperm Jared still had in his balls. He was screaming and Jensen kept sucking until Jared softly pushed him to let him know he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I still haven’t fucked you like you begged, whore,” Jensen stated while pushing his cock inside Jared without warning.

“Fuck!” Jared panted, he supported himself on his elbows in surprise and looked at Jensen. “I’ll die, Jensen.”

Jensen honestly laughed. “If you die, my dear, we’ll put this earth mission on hold while I fuck you ever harder in hell. It’ll be a win.” He punctuated his sentence with a thrust of his hips and Jared lost control, falling on his back again. Jensen laid on top of him, one hand caressing Jared’s hair while the other held his body for support. Jared’s hand moved to grab Jensen’s ass and he took that as an encouragement to start moving.

He didn’t take it easy or slow at first, Jensen hammered his cock inside Jared and soon enough he found Jared’s prostate. Judging by the scream Jared gave, he was still alive.

“Be a good bitch and moan for me, baby. Let me hear how much you love my cock.” Jensen whispered close to Jared’s ear, kissing his earlobe. Jared complied immediately, moaning softly like a girl. Jensen moved again, deep and hard and he didn’t stop moving. Thrust after thrust were taking him closer to his orgasm, along with Jared’s sinful mouth close to his ear producing the most delicious sounds. He got more speed, pushing in and out of Jared’s hole like he was stabbing him.

Jensen was close now, he could feel the orgasm reaching and his balls tighter. Jared grabbed his short hair and pulled him for a kiss. It wasn’t a common thing for him to kiss his whores, but he was too focused on the feeling to stop. Jared moaned inside his mouth and Jensen fucked him even faster.

“Come for me, my _king,_” Jared whispered in his mouth and Jensen groaned involuntarily. One more thrust of his hips and he was coming inside Jared, the image of his dream alive in his mind. He _was _a king, people just didn’t know that yet. He would conquer earth, then he would conquer hell with Jared by his side.

Jensen fucked his hole through the after-shocks, then collapsed next to Jared on the bed. He felt breathless like a human and took a second to control his breathing before turning to Jared, who looked barely awake.

“Turn around, Jared.” He ordered and waited until Jared processed the request and turned on his stomach to expose his back. Jensen observed the dried blood from the tub attached to the wounds, the flesh looked healthy and it wouldn’t take long before the skin healed and the white scars appeared. Jensen lightly touched one of the cuts and Jared barely moved.

“It doesn’t hurt so much now.” He said in his sleepy haze. “Did the blood cured me?” Jared had his eyes closed and a peaceful face. The hurt and anger from before disappeared.

“It helped. Innocent’s blood is the best medicine for any kind of wound.” Jensen explained. “As long as it’s not contaminated…”

Jared opened his eyes and side-eyed Jensen. “Jensen… None of these people you killed had any kind of disease, right? I’ve never even had an STD or anything.”

Jensen laughed and shook his head no. “They’re all clean, my dear. I wouldn’t taint your perfect body with any kind of impurity.” Jared relaxed and closed his eyes again with a sigh of relief.

Jensen stood up from the bed and walked to the window. From his castle he could see most of the city, the sun was shining brightly in the first hours of the morning and illuminating the houses and small buildings. Jensen didn’t like the daylight, he had always felt like perversion and cruelness lost some of their strength when the sun came. People still believed and had hope in the restart of a new day. He knew it was all bullshit but people were less inclined to succumb to his influence in the daylight.

He closed his eyes and let his mind travel through the streets and alleys of the city. He could feel the energy coming from the people who had surrendered themselves to evil, the atmosphere was still hostile and Jensen could feel that a few lives had been lost last night, besides the fifteen he had killed himself. He knew that murders and crimes would become common in the town, day after day. Soon, people would all be numb to the violence and they would face it as an unchangeable reality. On that day, Jensen would have won total control of the town's folk.

The body count was still small in comparison to what he had in mind.

Jensen returned his attention and consciousness to his body when he heard a noise from the bed. “Do demons never sleep?” Jared’s voice had the laziness of sleep. Jensen turned to face him and found him staring.

“We don’t.” He answered simply. Jared tried to get up but winced when his back stretched with the movement. Jensen came back to the bed and pushed him down again. “You need to rest, Jared. When you wake you’ll feel better.”

“But it’s the morning, we have much to do.” He tried to argue but Jensen could see the exhaustion creeping up behind his eyes. Jensen laid next to him and pushed Jared close to him, in an impulse.

“I don’t like mornings anyway, we can go back to town when the sunsets. Now, rest.” Jared mumbled his agreement and put his head on the space of Jensen’s neck. The intimacy of that contact startled him, but Jensen didn’t feel like it was wrong. If anything, it was a pleasant feeling and Jensen loved pleasure.

Jared sighed and Jensen started to listen to his heartbeat as his body relaxed into sleep. He got lost in the patterns of his breathing and his heartbeat closed his eyes and felt the closest to sleeping in a very long time.


End file.
